POW Sasuke II
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Voici la suite de POW Sasuke ! Quatre ans après la fin du premier volet, que sont donc devenus tous ces fameux personnages ? Itachi s'est-il rétabli ? Tsukiko est-elle toujours en vadrouille ? Et tous les autres, alors ? A vous de venir lire pour le savoir ! Nécessité ABSOLUE d'avoir lu le premier volet pour comprendre celui-ci. – ItaSai – NaruSasu – NejiHina – HiroHana - etc.
1. POW Sasuke II, chap 01

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple (va d'un simple bisou à un gros lemon.) : SasuNaru-NaruSasu, NejiHina, ItaSai, HiroHana, (à compléter ! )  
Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, Lime/lemon, Angst, Romance, deathfic, aventure,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi e**xcepté les minis-Kyu', les enfants Hyûga **a**insi que Takashi, Rin et Momiji.** _(à vous de vous dire ou non si ce sont des persos de Host Club et Fruits Basket ou pas, moi je fais une différence. Je pique juste les prénoms. :p)_ –et puis Issei mais lui on s'en fiche royal ! xD-

**POW Sasuke II. 01. **

Sai soupira de bien être en sentant enfin les mains d'Itachi le parcourir. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et les retrouvailles étaient le sujet principal du moment. Chez Sai, dans sa chambre et sur le lit dont les draps étaient déjà sans dessus-dessous, les deux amants s'enlaçaient avec ferveur. Les doigts de Sai agrippaient le large dos d'Itachi parcouru de cicatrices. Itachi qui passa sa main droite sur la cuisse gauche de Sai pour la relever. Sai serra plus fort la peau de son amant en le sentant entrer en lui et gémit brièvement. Itachi sourit et plongea son regard dans celui de Sai en ralentissant ses mouvements.

- On craque déjà ?  
- La ferme… !  
- Toujours pas éduqué à ce qu'il faut dire et ne pas dire, à ce que je vois.

Sai poussa une plainte en se mouvant lui-même pour intimer à Itachi de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Ce dernier ne le fit pas plus attendre et reprit. Lui non plus ne voulait pas patienter plus qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Des râles essoufflés se confondirent à des gémissements alors que leur corps se mouvaient en accord l'un à l'autre. Sai demanda bientôt à Itachi d'accélérer sous peine de le voir jouir avant lui. Itachi obéit en l'embrassant à pleine bouche et en resserrant ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Sai étouffa une plainte en sentant les doigts d'Itachi le tenir de la sorte. Il se sentit rapidement partir juste avant Itachi qui étouffa non sans mal un râle dans le cou de Sai. Il se retira et libéra les jambes de ce dernier avant de l'embrasser encore une fois et de s'écarter sur le côté à gauche du lit. Sai se tourna et passa un bras sur son torse en murmurant.

- Ca m'avait manqué.  
- Tu n'avais qu'à remplir ta mission plus rapidement.  
- C'était impossible et tu le sais.

Itachi émit un son affirmatif un peu évasif. Son regard se perdit au loin. Sai le remarqua et inspira profondément en se resserrant contre lui avant de reprendre la parole.

- Ca va, ta rééducation ? Tu as fait quoi pendant trois semaines ?  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, Sai.

Sai baissa les yeux.

- … hm. Désolé.

Itachi haussa un sourcil en tournant son visage vers lui et sourit légèrement avant de déclarer.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tout va bien.

Un silence se fit l'espace de quelques instants puis Sai répondit.

- Ca va faire quatre ans. … et tu n'es toujours pas totalement remis.  
- Je fais quand même quelques petites missions !  
- Tu remplaces les responsables des genins à l'occasion. C'est tout.

Itachi observa le visage attristé de Sai et l'interrogea.

- Je te déçois tant que ça ?

Sai écarquilla les yeux en les relevant vers Itachi.

- Quoi ?  
- Tu as l'air déçu à chaque fois qu'on en parle et j'ai l'impression que tu perds de plus en plus patience. Je… Je te déçois ? Je ne suffis pas ? Tu veux quelqu'un de plus f

Sai l'interrompit tout de suite avant que son aîné en dise plus. Il se redressa sur ses bras tendus en rétorquant.

- Bien sûr que si tu me suffis ! Ne va pas t'imaginer autre chose ! Qu… Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans la tête un truc pareil ?!  
- N… Non, … rien, je… Ca m'a juste traversé l'esprit en voyant ton visage à l'instant.  
- Je suis déçu pour toi. Je sais à quel point tu as hâte de pouvoir recommencer tout ça et aider Sasuke, Naruto et les autres par rapport à ta nièce. Tu fais le fort et tu dis que tout va bien mais moi je te connais, Itachi. Tu n'es pas bien. Alors je me sens triste pour toi.

Itachi posa sa main sur la joue de Sai. Il plongea son regard dans le sien en répondant calmement.

- C'est gentil, Sai. Mais il ne faut pas. Ce n'est plus la même chose mais en attendant je passe de bons moments aussi. Il y a deux semaines je surveillais le groupe de Yui et Hiroshi pour une mission de deux jours. J'ai pu être avec eux et je leur ai même appris deux ou trois choses sur les sharingan. Donc ça va.

Sai se rallongea en se blottissant contre son amant sans rien dire. Il ferma les yeux en se serrant encore un peu plus contre lui et profita simplement du moment présent. Itachi lui avait vraiment manqué et il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

Dans un autre coin du village, Takeru se plaignait à ses frères.

- Pourquoi vous voulez qu'on vienne ici… ? Y'a que des magasins et aucun d'armes… ! C'est un quartier de filles !

Hiroshi fronça ses sourcils en se tournant vers lui et rétorqua.

- On t'a pas dit de venir ! Tõya doit me montrer un truc alors si ça te plait pas t'as qu'à rentrer !

Takeru soupira et accéléra son pas pour revenir à hauteur de Hiroshi et Tõya côte à côte devant lui. Hiroshi interrogea ce dernier.

- Tu es sûr qu'on nous verra pas ?  
- C'est un coin de rue toujours calme. J'en ai déjà pris là-bas.

Hiroshi se sentit rougir en observant son frère. Takeru, lui, ne disait rien. Il patientait en se demandant ce qui était tellement important. Hiroshi reprit pour Tõya.

- T… T'en as beaucoup utilisés ? … Tu… l'as beaucoup fait ?

Tõya se gratta la joue, hésita et répondit à voix basse en baissant légèrement les yeux.

- J… J'essaie de faire comprendre à Takashi que j'aimerai bien mais… p… pour l'instant ça va pas très loin.

Takeru tiqua et demanda.

- T'as un nouveau petit ami ? T'avais pourtant l'air bien, avec Issei, non ? Je pensais que t'allais te remettre avec lui.  
- C'est un con. Je suis mieux avec Takashi.  
- Mais tu

Tõya jeta un coup d'œil à Takeru par-dessus son épaule en lui coupant la parole.

- De toute façon tu peux pas donner d'avis t'es jamais sorti avec personne ! A croire que t'es pas normal vu à quel point ça t'intéresse pas.

Hiroshi grimaça légèrement en demandant à Tõya de ne pas être si méchant avec Takeru avant d'ajouter que ce dernier avait juste un rythme différent qu'eux pour ces choses-là. Takeru s'était immobilisé en l'entendant. Son cœur s'était un peu serré, vexé. En plus, Tõya en rajouta en répondant à Hiroshi un peu plus calmement.

- Tu vas pas me dire que c'est normal ! Il pense qu'aux armes et à se battre ! On a 16 ans et demi et il est jamais sorti avec qui que ce soit ! A se demander s'il regarde autour de lui ! Tu crois pas que c'est bizarre, toi ?

Takeru fronça ses sourcils en serrant ses poings sans bouger. Il vit Hiroshi lui adresser un coup d'œil en continuant d'avancer avec Tõya et leur cria dessus qu'ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient et perdre leur temps avec tout ça. Il fit ensuite volte-face et partit en courant à l'opposé de ses frères. Hiroshi grimaça.

- C'était pas sympa, Tõya…  
- Je dis juste ce que je pense. Il devrait se trouver quelqu'un.  
- Il a peut-être juste pas envie ! Imagine qu'il rêve qu'il est trompé ou des trucs comme ça alors qu'il s'est attaché à quelqu'un !? C… Ca lui fait peut-être peur aussi !

Tõya ne répondit rien. Ils longèrent encore quelques rues jusqu'à arriver à une petite pharmacie. Sur le toit, derrière eux, Takeru n'avait pas su résister à sa curiosité et les observait pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient sans pour autant avoir à recevoir remarque sur remarque. Et il rougit rapidement en voyant vers quoi se dirigeaient ses frères. La rue, ou plutôt le renfoncement de rue, était désert. Un distributeur avait été disposé à l'abri des regards. Tõya et Hiroshi s'en approchaient en regardant autour d'eux de sorte de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas vus. Ceci fait, Tõya glissa quelques pièces dans le distributeur et appuya sur un bouton en se sentant rougir et frémir. Il parla à Hiroshi en voulant paraître tout à fait détendu même si ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

- C… C'est comme ça qu'on fait. Et… ça tombe là.

Il se pencha et attrapa ce qu'il avait demandé, un préservatif. Hiroshi l'observa en silence tout en jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil autour d'eux. Sur le toit, Takeru se sentait frémir comme jamais. Hiroshi et Tõya le faisaient ? Ils avaient tellement d'avance que ça sur lui ? Non. Tõya avait eu l'air de dire que ça n'allait pas loin avec son nouveau petit ami. Et Hiroshi, lui, semblait venir ici pour la première fois puisque Tõya venait lui montrer. Ils étaient donc encore tous sur un pied d'égalité pour ce qui était du sexe. Le ventre de Takeru se noua. Il était quand même bien en retard sur eux malgré tout.

#Tu vas te morfondre là encore longtemps ?#

Takeru fronça ses sourcils. Haya venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

- Où tu as vu que je me morfonds ? Je mène juste l'enquête et j'en ai assez vu.

A ces mots, Takeru s'éclipsa en laissant ses frères derrière lui.

Lesquels frères étaient toujours devant le distributeur. Hiroshi venait, la main tremblante, d'attraper son premier préservatif. Il le tenait à deux mains en le regardant tête baissée et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Tõya l'interrogea.

- Tu vas le faire bientôt, avec Hana ?  
- … je sais pas…  
- Ca fait super longtemps que vous êtes ensemble. T'as pas envie ? V… Vous avez fait quoi, au juste, pour le moment ? Tu m'as dit qu… que ça t'arrivait d…

Tõya rougit en pensant à Takashi.

- … de la tripoter ?

Hiroshi hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas trop y penser sous peine de se retrouver bloqué en pleine rue pour cause d'excitation un peu trop forte. Tõya continuait cependant ses questions.

- Tu l'as déjà un peu déshabillée ?  
- Elle veut pas vraiment. L… Lundi je l'ai vue, ses parents étaient pas là et j'étais venue lui donner un coup de main pour son petit frère. A un moment il a enfin bien voulu faire la sieste alors on est resté un peu sur le canapé et…

Hiroshi se sentit trembler d'excitation rien que d'y repenser.

- J'ai réussi à glisser ma main sous son T-shirt.

Il releva son visage carmin vers son frère et l'interrogea.

- C'est comment quand tu fais des trucs avec Takashi ? Ou… ou avec ceux d'avant, je… sais pas trop ce que t'as déjà fait.

Tõya se crispa en entendant la question. Comment c'était ? La réponse lui vint tout de suite même si elle le gênait un peu.

- Ben t'as envie de plus. En… En plus Takashi il a déjà fait des trucs aussi alors… j… j'suis un peu rassuré, … il sait ce qu'il fait.  
- Pourquoi il met autant de temps, alors, si toi tu lui montres que t'as envie ?

Tõya haussa une épaule en baissant les yeux et répondit ne pas savoir. Hiroshi reprit.

- Il a déjà été jusqu'au bout ?  
- Je sais pas trop.  
- T'as été jusqu'où, toi ? Enfin.. e… exactement.

Tõya regarda son frère du coin de l'œil en grimaçant un peu et en sentant ses oreilles chauffer.

- B… bah… j… je me suis un peu… frotté. … Avec Issei. M… Mais pas avec Takashi. J'ai peur qu'il m'arrête parce que je suis plus jeune que lui. Alors j'essaie de lui montrer que… bah que je voudrais bien mais j'ose pas trop non plus.

Tõya se gratta la tempe droite et rajouta quelques mots.

- En plus dada est super collant par rapport à ça… Il arrête pas de poser des questions et de faire comme s'il voulait nous aider… C'est super gênant…

Tõya regardait un peu autour de lui sans être très convaincu et remarqua enfin qu'Hiroshi le dévisageait le rouge aux joues. Il s'étonna et demanda.

- Hiro ?  
- F… « frotter »… à poil ?

Hiroshi n'avait pas décroché de ce que venait de lui avouer son frère quelques instants plus tôt. Lequel frère dépassa le carmin en écarquillant les yeux avant de répondre en haussant sans le vouloir la voix.

- Non ! B… Bien sûr que non ! On… On était habillé !

Hiroshi ouvrit la bouche et prononça un léger « Ah. » en hochant la tête menton un peu tremblant à cause du stress. Tõya reprit un tant soit peu de calme sans le quitter des yeux et expliqua en tentant de ne pas paraître trop gêné.

- C'était braguette ouverte et… avec nos sous-vêtements quand même… ! Et puis on n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. Y'a eu du bruit et on s'est arrêté.  
- C'était quand ?  
- Juste avant Takashi.

Un court instant passa tandis que Tõya baissait les yeux avant de reprendre.

- C'était lui le bruit. … Il nous a surpris alors qu'on se rhabillait et il a insulté Issei de coureur et… il lui a demandé jusqu'à combien il allait aller en même temps.

Hiroshi comprit à ce moment-là pourquoi la rupture avait été faite mais Tõya le dit à haute voix malgré tout.

- Issei sortait avec pleins de mecs en même temps. … il s'en fichait, de moi. J… Je me suis effondré comme un débile quand j'ai compris et Takashi…

Il haussa une épaule en terminant.

- Bah il m'a consolé un peu.

Hiroshi gigota nerveusement et demanda encore. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé ouvertement de tout ça avec qui que ce soit et Tõya ne semblait pas être contre. Il n'arrivait donc plus à s'arrêter dans ces questions et confidences.

- Comment ça fait de… de faire ça ? Et… comment t'as fait ? Vous étiez allongés ou… c… comment ça s'est passé ?

Tõya n'eut pas le temps de trouver les mots que Hiroshi reprenait la parole en grimaçant.

- J'ai super envie d'un peu plus avec Hana mais je sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre et… je l'imagine mal prendre les devants alors… je sais pas… Je sais pas comment faire. Je dois la pousser et… et l'allonger ou… enfin… C… Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi ?  
- Euh ben ça doit pas être pareil que pour avec une fille, tu sais… Issei nous a emmené dans un coin tranquille du dojo est et… on s'est embrassé et embrassé et il a ouvert mon pantalon en me disant de m'allonger par terre et j'ai obéis et v… voilà.

Tõya rougit encore de plus belle en réalisant à quel point il s'était laissé faire et à quel point il en avait eu envie. Peut-être même peu importe qui cela aurait pu être, il en avait eu envie. Il avait tellement hâte de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son regard tomba sur le préservatif que tenait toujours Hiroshi dans ses mains. Il fit un léger mouvement de tête vers l'objet et interrogea son frère.

- Tu penses que tu vas le faire quand, toi ? Tu crois que Hana voudra bien ?

Hiroshi grimaça.

- Je crois pas… En plus son père rentre de mission dans moins d'une semaine… Hana m'a dit que sa mère l'avait prévenue qu'il serait de plus en plus sur son dos vu qu'elle va avoir 16 ans. Même papa m'a prévenu de ça.  
- Ca doit pas être évident…

Hiroshi réalisa un « non » de tête pour appuyer les mots de son frère. Il soupira ensuite et rangea le préservatif dans sa poche en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à Tõya.

- Et toi ? Avec Takashi ? Tu vas continuer d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ou tu vas lui dire directement ?  
- Je sais pas.

Tõya imita son frère en rangeant l'objet qu'ils étaient chacun venu chercher puis ils reprirent leur marche dans les rues. Quelques minutes passèrent puis Tõya reprit.

- Je me demande s'il me voit pas plutôt comme quelqu'un à protéger, en fait. Il m'embrasse pas tant que ça. P… pas vraiment, même. C'est moi qui lui en arrache quand j'y arrive…

Tõya ne cacha pas sa mine déçue. Il était tombé amoureux de Takashi sur le coup, au premier regard, mais ce pas réciproque. Hiroshi tenta quelques mots en voyant l'air triste de son frère.

- Il a peut-être un peu peur à cause de la famille ? T'es le fils de l'Hokage, quand même.  
- C'est pas un trouillard.  
- … hm. Désolé.

Un court instant passa puis Hiroshi inspira profondément sans aucune discrétion. Il déclara.

- Bah moi j'en suis un. Le père de Hana me fout vraiment les jetons.

Tõya sourit malgré lui en observant Hiroshi. Il devinait qu'il voulait alléger un peu l'ambiance devenue pesante. Mais Hiroshi n'eut pas à le faire longtemps car une voix qu'ils connaissaient très bien les interpella.

- Hiro' ! Tõya !

Ils s'immobilisèrent et tournèrent la tête sur leur droite avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient devant la boutique des Yamanaka. Airi n'était pas là car avait encore cours en ce début du mois de juin, mais Ino connaissait bien les deux garçons. Elle sourit en faisant un pas vers eux dans la rue sans trop s'éloigner de la boutique de ses parents et demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce quartier ?

Hiroshi haussa une épaule.

- On se promène en discutant. On s'est pas rendu compte d'où on était.  
- Ma mère a laissé quelque chose pour Airi. Vous pouvez transmettre ?

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête. Ino s'éclipsa un instant puis revint armée d'un colis. Elle le tendit à Hiroshi plus près d'elle en déclarant.

- C'est le vase en bambou qu'elle a commandé. Comme elle ne va sûrement pas passer avant samedi, elle l'aura plus tôt grâce à vous.  
- Euh… d… d'accord.

Tõya prit la parole alors qu'Hiroshi regardait le paquet.

- Faudrait lui dire qu'on a déjà assez de vases pour l'Ikebana à la maison, quand même. Elle sait même plus où les poser. Daichi en a cassé deux dans la cour intérieure parce qu'ils étaient sur son passage, la semaine dernière.

Ino sourit en levant son index comme pour appuyer la remarque qu'elle allait faire.

- Daichi doit s'entraîner à éviter les obstacles, alors !

Tõya n'osa rien répondre mais fit la moue. Hiroshi coupa court à la discussion et remercia Ino en lui disant que le colis serait bien transmis. Les deux frères partirent ensuite de leur côté.

#Tu vas avoir une surprise en rentrant chez toi, ce soir !#

Airi sursauta en écarquillant les yeux. Le regard dans le vague au loin derrière les fenêtres de la salle de classe où elle se trouvait, Asa venait de la sortir de ses pensées.

# De quoi tu parles, Asa ?#  
# Hiroshi a un colis pour toi de la boutique Yamanaka.#

Le visage d'Airi s'éclaircit et un large sourire y apparut.

- Mademoiselle Uchiwa ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous réjouit dans la grande guerre ninja ?

Airi hoqueta en tournant la tête vers son professeur d'Histoire. Elle bafouilla et s'excusa en baissant les yeux sur son cahier. Quelques rires amusées se firent entendre autour d'elle puis une main amicale tapota son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit sa meilleure amie, Rin, lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil. Airi lui rendit son sourire et se retourna le cœur un peu plus léger même si toujours gênée de s'être faite remarquer de la sorte. De l'autre côté de la salle de classe, près du couloir, un élève ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu as vu Yui ?  
Naruto se tourna en haussant ses sourcils.

- Hein ?  
- Je te demande si tu as vu ta fille en rentrant. Yui.

Naruto chercha dans sa tête en regardant sur le côté et répondit à Sasuke l'air de rien.

- Euh non. Je crois pas. Pourquoi ? Elle a encore passé la journée dehors en disant rentrer à midi ?

Sasuke soupira un « oui » ennuyé. Naruto reprit.

- Elle doit être en train d'attendre que la cloche sonne au lycée d'Airi pour faire le chemin de retour avec elle.  
- J'aurais apprécié qu'elle aille chercher ses petits frères et Kaede, plutôt qu'Airi.  
- Ils ont 10 ans et demi, Sasu. Ils savent rentrer comme des grands.

Naruto enlaça sa moitié en souriant. Sasuke le regarda en faisant la moue et prit une voix boudeuse.

- Oui mais Daichi et Kiseki font toujours n'importe quoi en passant par le quartier marchand, quand ils rentrent seuls. Et moi, le lendemain, je me prends les remarques pour eux.

- Fais comme moi et rétorque aux marchands qu'ils n'ont qu'à mieux ranger leurs étales et faire plus attention.  
- Je ne suis pas Hokage, moi. Et de plus je ne suis pas plus apprécié que ça.

Naruto posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke et sourit en rétorquant.

- Bah tu n'auras qu'à venir te plaindre dans mes bras le soir ! Je te consolerai !

Il glissa ses mains sur les fesses de Sasuke en souriant encore plus et le lâcha finalement en déclarant aller prendre une douche après sa journée plus qu'exténuante. Sasuke le rattrapa en souriant, oubliant ses précédentes pensées. Il attrapa la main de sa moitié en déclarant.

- Moi aussi c'était crevant. T'as pas fait dans la dentelle avec ta mission spéciale. Je t'accompagne sous la douche.

Naruto sourit en coin, satisfait.

- Elle va te voir !

Kiseki chuchotait tout près de Daichi dans une des rues marchandes du village. Kaede était avec eux mais ne se cachait pas. Ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Daichi qui le lui fit remarquer.

- Kaede ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !  
- C'est pas bien de voler. Et puis si vous vous faites repérer, ça veut dire que vous avez encore de l'entraînement à faire !

Elle glissa tranquillement une petit miroir de poche pris sur un étalage dans sa poche l'air de rien devant les regards effarés de Kiseki et Daichi. Lequel s'étonna tout seul.

- Elle fait ça comme ça, elle ?

Kaede, qui l'avait entendu, lui lança un clin d'œil en partant de son côté dans la rue. Daichi, vexé dans sa fierté de jeune garçon de dix ans face à une fille et, qui plus est, sa sœur jumelle, se redressa et avança d'un pas décidé vers un étalage. Il attrapa la premier objet venu mais se fit tout de suite repérer en voulant le mettre dans sa poche. Toujours caché, Kiseki soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel avant de frapper sa main sur son front en traitant intérieurement son frère d'idiot. Lequel frère s'enfuyait au pas de course pour échapper aux coups de balai de la vendeuse qui lui hurlait après. Kiseki se redressa et partit en passant par une rue parallèle. Il rejoignit son frère et sa sœur en train de se chamailler. Kaede traitait Daichi d'idiot de s'y être pris de cette manière.

- T'es une fille ! T'es moins suspecte ! Je suis sûr que c'est ça !

Kaede haussa ses épaules en décidant de ne plus rien dire. Daichi ne l'écouterait de toute façon pas. Ce dernier se tourna vers Kiseki et l'interrogea.

- T'as pas essayé, toi ?

Kiseki réalisa un mouvement négatif de tête. Daichi reprit.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que dada va déjà avoir des ennuis à cause de toi alors autant rien faire.

Daichi fit une moue boudeuse et agacée. Il n'était pas doué pour chiper quelques objets de rien du tout et alors ? Il passerait forcément genin avec de bons résultats. Ils avaient encore deux ans avant l'examen, de toute façon. Daichi demanda soudain en regardant tour à tour Kaede et Kiseki.

- On va voir tonton ?

Kaede répondit.

- Dada nous a dit de rentrer directement, ce soir. Et puis Sai rentrait aujourd'hui, il l'a dit aussi. Alors il ne faut pas aller voir tonton.

Ils rentrèrent donc.

- AIRI !

Yui faisait de grands gestes de bras depuis l'entrée du lycée de sa sœur. Cette dernière la remarqua et sourit en répondant à son salut. Elle fit un signe à Rin qui avait vu Yui et rejoignit cette dernière avant de lui adresser quelques mots.

- Dada va te crier après, Yui.  
- Je suis trop mignonne pour qu'il m'en veuille longtemps. Et puis il faut qu'il s'habitue ! Je suis une rebelle !

Airi sourit en fronçant un sourcil tandis qu'elle haussait le second. Yui sourit en insistant.

- C'est tonton Itachi qui me l'a dit. Quand il nous a surveillés pour une mission, avec Hiro.

Airi sourit en coin et rajouta un prénom.

- Hiroshi et Katsumi… !

Yui rougit mais feignit l'ignorance et le dédain.

- Ah ! Oui. Il y avait lui, aussi.

Airi sourit et rit doucement. Elle voyait bien depuis longtemps maintenant que sa sœur avait un faible pour leur coéquipier à Hiroshi et elle. Yui reprit pour couper court au sujet Katsumi.

- On rentre ?  
- Il semblerait, oui.

Elle s'échangèrent un sourire et prirent le chemin de la maison.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**Bah… En fait, je sais et certain(e)s d'entre vous le savent aussi pour me suivre sur Facebook, j'en suis au chapitre 15 mais… pourtant, je ne vais pas vous mettre de « dans le prochain chapitre ». Tout simplement parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi vous mettre ! (et c'est pas faute d'avoir chercher dans le chapitre 02 ! ) Donc ce sera la surprise dans quinze jours ! # clin d'œil #

**Et voilà ! POW Sasuke II débute ! Bon ne me posez pas de question sur le titre, sauf exception rare je suis une nouille pour ce qui est des titres et comme le premier volet s'appelait POW Sasuke parce qu'un POV Sasu et que je m'étais trompé de lettre, le second volet c'est pareil mais c'est le deux ! n.n'  
****Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre et que vous avez hâte de voir où tout ça va mener nos héros et mini-kyu et entourage. Il va y avoir du monde, dans ce volet. Et même un 'tit chien ! lol. Ceux qui me suivent sur FB le savent déjà. Enfin il faudra patienter jusqu'à janvier 2014 pour en voir un petit bout de museau. Bref, voilà, je suis contente d'avoir enfin posté le début et j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour commenter et me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Merci d'avance et à très bientôt ! n.n**

- Densetsu : #prend une grande inspiration pour hurler à l'injustice mais en est empêché par Nana qui plaque ses mains sur sa bouche.#  
- Nana : Je sais, j'ai osé commencer par un lemon entre Sai et ton Itachi. J'en suis navrée, mais c'est comme ça, Itachi est avec Sai dans cette histoire. Mais tu sais, il préfère de loin être avec toi dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu, hein !  
- Itachi : # confirme automatiquement de plusieurs larges hochement de tête #  
- Nana : D'ailleurs Amour caché n'est pas vécu, tome 4 est sorti ! Ca y est ! #sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et tend le livre à Densetsu# Tiens ! Va te consoler avec ! Y'en a que pour t… toi et… euh… #reprend finalement le livre avant de le changer pour le tome 1# Tiens ! n.n Relis tout ! Ca va te consoler.  
- Itachi : #soupire -a déjà lu le tome 4- et chuchote# Tu ferais mieux d'avancer le tome 5…  
- Nana : Je sais. J'y cours, j'y vole !  
_(Oui ! Je sais ! En fait Densetsu a déjà lu le tome 4, Certain(e )s de ceux qui me suivent sur FB le savent, il m'a trucidé du regard avec Itachi dans un statut ! xD)_


	2. POW Sasuke II, chap 02

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple (va d'un simple bisou à un gros lemon.) : SasuNaru-NaruSasu, NejiHina, ItaSai, HiroHana, (à compléter ! )

Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, Lime/lemon, Angst, Romance, deathfic, aventure,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi e**xcepté les minis-Kyu', les enfants Hyûga **a**insi que Takashi, Rin et Momiji.** _(à vous de vous dire ou non si ce sont des persos de Host Club et Fruits Basket ou pas, moi je fais une différence. Je pique juste les prénoms. :p)_ –et puis Issei mais lui on s'en fiche royal ! xD-

**POW Sasuke II. 02. **

- Je comptais sur toi pour aller chercher tes frères et ta sœur, Yui !  
- Je devais impérativement parler à Airi, dada… ! Et puis Kaede, Daichi et Kiseki sont grands maintenant ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de baby-sitter ça les ferait passer pour des bébés aux yeux des autres de leur classe.

Daichi hocha la tête depuis le canapé où il se trouvait. Il avait beau se dire être grand, il se trouvait devant les dessins animés de fin d'après-midi. Kiseki était assis à côté de lui ses devoirs sur ses genoux et Kaede sur le côté du jardin à regarder les fleurs d'Airi.

Au fond de celui-ci, Airi retrouvait Takeru qui s'entraînait avec ses lames.

- Takeru ?

L'interpellé ne s'arrêta pas mais émit un simple « quoi ». Airi s'assit par terre assez loin de son frère pour échapper aux lames et reprit.

- Asa m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien.  
- Elle se trompe.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Airi insista juste du regard. Elle connaissait Takeru et celui-ci le savait. Il finit par ralentir ses mouvements et les arrêter en soupirant. Il déclara.

- C'est rien.  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Tõya ou Hiro' ?  
- Si elle t'a tout raconté parce que Haya lui a dit, c'est pas la peine de me demander, Airi.

Airi s'installa un peu plus confortablement alors que Takeru venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle prit la parole.

- Asa m'a juste dit que tu n'allais pas très bien. Elle n'a rien raconté d'autre.

Takeru hocha la tête en haussant ses sourcils avant de faire de même avec ses épaules en prenant la parole.

- Je suis encore trop bavard…  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, avec Tõya et Hiro' ?  
- Rien… Faut pas t'inquiéter. Tu vas finir par être psy, à force d'écouter les problèmes des autres, Airi.

Il grimaça légèrement et ajouta quelques mots.

- Et puis… c'est des trucs de mecs. C… ce serait pas correct de te parler de ça.  
- Oui mais il faut bien que tu en parles à quelqu'un, non ?  
- J'ai papa ou dada, si besoin.

Airi l'observa sans rien dire. Les yeux de Takeru étaient rivés au loin dans le vague. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca se voyait. Quelques minutes passèrent puis il finit par reprendre la parole.

- Dis Airi ? Ca… ça t'embête pas quand Yui vient te chercher au lycée ? Ca te fait pas trop honte ?

Airi s'étonna.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ca me fait plaisir, vous êtes toujours de votre côté avec les missions et tout ça. Alors c'est bien, quand elle peut !

Takeru hocha la tête en regardant une nouvelle fois au loin quelques instants avant de, de nouveau, la regarder en l'interrogeant.

- Et si moi je venais ? Ca te ferait quoi ?  
- Hein ?

Takeru revint sur ses mots.

- Non. Rien. C… C'est une mauvaise idée.  
- Tu veux venir me chercher ?

Takeru haussa une épaule sans adresser un seul coup d'œil à Airi qui le dévisageait. Mais elle avait très bien compris et sourit en répondant.

- Ca me ferait plaisir !

Takeru hoqueta et écarquilla légèrement ses yeux à son tour en regardant sa sœur.

- Qu… Quoi ? Ah bon ? V… Vraiment ?  
- Evidemment !  
- M… mais… je vais te faire honte, non ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Et puis je pourrai te présenter mes amies, comme ça !

Elle donna un coup d'épaule à Takeru en souriant. L'adolescent rougit sans rien répondre. Elle ajouta encore d'autres mots.

- Tu sais, il y en a qui parlent un peu de toi, parfois, à l'école. Et de Hiroshi, Tõya et Yui, aussi. Ca leur ferait sûrement plaisir de te rencontrer.  
- Ah oui…

Airi hocha la tête pour confirmer. C'est vrai, ses frères et sœurs intriguaient quelques-unes de ses connaissances. Pas forcément des amis mais des connaissances. Pensant le sujet clôt et Takeru un peu réconforté, Airi s'apprêta à se lever. Seulement son frère prit la parole en fixant le sol.

- Tõya a dit que je suis pas normal à ne pas avoir de petite amie. Que c'est bizarre et… voilà.

Airi haussa ses sourcils en observant Takeru. Elle était étonnée et peut-être même choquée.

- Tu nous trouves bizarres, Yui et moi ?  
- Yui a un caractère particulier. Et… et toi… y'a un idiot qui t'a fait du mal.

Airi se crispa un léger instant mais fit mine de rien et feignit l'ignorance.

- Tõya a vécu bien pire que moi et pourtant il collectionne les garçons.

Takeru haussa une épaule. Airi se pencha vers lui sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son épaule gauche avant de prendre la parole.

- Si tu es bizarre, moi, je te préfère comme ça.  
- Merci mais t'es ma sœur, toi.

Airi émit un léger son amusé en redressant sa tête pour regarder Takeru sourire malgré lui. Il reprit.

- Tõya m'a dit que je pensais qu'aux armes et à me battre. … Et d'un certain côté, … il a pas tort. Vous les filles, vous me faites un peu peur. Et les garçons ça m'attire pas du tout.  
- On te fait peur ?  
- Vous êtes trop tout et n'importe quoi à la fois. On sait jamais ce qu'il faut faire ou dire, avec vous.

Airi rit doucement et avoua qu'il était peut-être difficile de comprendre la façon de faire mais elle rassura Takeru.

- C'est à force de parler ! Tu me comprends bien, toi !

Takeru fit un petit mouvement de tête en insistant.

- Oui mais t'es ma sœur !  
- Je sais.

Airi le regarda et proposa.

- Tu voudras un coup de main ? Je pourrai t'aider, si tu veux, si tu veux essayer avec une de mes amies !

Takeru inspira profondément et soupira en regardant au loin.

- Je sais pas…  
- Tu viendras me chercher au lycée et tu verras bien ! D'accord ?

Takeru acquiesça simplement. Airi se pencha de nouveau pour appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Un instant passa puis elle demanda en regardant les armes de Takeru.

- Tu me montres un peu comment tu te débrouilles ?  
- Si tu veux.

Takeru se leva et reprit son entraînement.

Dans la maison, à l'étage, Hiroshi assis sur son lit venait de sortir l'emballage du préservatif qu'il avait acheté avant de rentrer à la maison. Il rougit en pensant à Hana et se sentit rapidement à l'étroit dans son pantalon quand, soudain, la voix de Naruto se fit entendre à la porte de sa chambre.

- Hiro' ? J'entre !

Hiroshi écarquilla les yeux en regardant vers la porte et cacha le petit carré sous ses fesses avant de poser son oreiller sur ses jambes pliées en tailleurs.

- P… Papa ?

Naruto entra en fermant derrière lui et sourit.

- Ca va ? Je dérange pas ?  
- Non. Tu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Naruto se racla la gorge en regardant un peu autour de lui dans la chambre puis en fixant Hiroshi qui s'interrogeait.

- Papa ? Il y a quelque chose ?

Naruto inspira profondément et hocha la tête en répondant.

- Oui. C'est à propos du prochain examen chunin.

Hiroshi tiqua et haussa un sourcil en se redressant. Naruto reprit.

- Tu n'as pas pu le tenter l'année dernière parce que Yui et Katsumi étaient encore un peu juste. Tu te souviens ? On en avait parlé.  
- Oui.

Naruto prit la chaise du bureau de Hiroshi et la rapprocha du lit pour s'asseoir face à son fils. Il inspira profondément et continua.

- J'ai un peu parlé avec Tenten et apparemment cette année vous pourriez peut-être l'avoir haut la main.  
- Alors on va pouvoir tenter ?

Naruto grimaça légèrement sans cacher une certaine appréhension.

- Ce qu'il y a c'est que c'est au pays de la terre, cette année. Et… on ne le connaît pas très bien. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Le cœur d'Hiroshi se serra. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il attendait de pouvoir passer cet examen. Tout comme Tõya, d'ailleurs. Hana n'avait pas encore le niveau suffisant pour le tenter la dernière fois qu'il avait eu lieu l'année précédente. Hiroshi prit la parole sans en revenir en devinant où la discussion allait mener.

- … Tu veux que j'attende encore un an… ?

Naruto l'observa en grimaçant et soupira.

- Très franchement, … je ne sais pas.  
- On va jamais le passer si tu

Naruto l'interrompit.

- Hiro' j'assigne les missions, je peux vous en faire faire des un peu plus difficiles en attendant que l'examen soit ici ou à Suna ou… ou quelque part dans une région qu'on connaît. Je sais que tu as très hâte de passer chunin. Mais tu ne devrais pas être si pressé que ça, tu sais.

Hiroshi baissa les yeux en répondant durement.

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles, si tu as déjà décidé ?  
- … à vrai dire ce n'est pas encore tout à fait décidé mais…  
- Si on a le niveau pour passer chunin, on ne risque rien, non ? Et puis si ici on ne connaît pas beaucoup le pays de la terre, ça pourrait nous apporter des informations, d'y aller ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait découvrir quelque chose en rapport à Tsuki !

Naruto retint une légère crispation. Il y avait pensé aussi mais ce n'était pas à ses enfants de retrouver leur sœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en fasse un but dans la vie. Ils avaient beaucoup d'autres choses à faire et à découvrir à leurs âges. Hiroshi reprit.

- On est beaucoup, à avoir le niveau pour y aller, dans le village ?  
- Vous êtes quelques-uns. Tõya, Takeru et Hana aussi pourraient y aller.  
- Papa si tu laisses Hana y aller je veux aussi le faire.

Naruto l'observa en souriant maladroitement et répondit.

- Si Hana y va ça veut dire Tõya et Takeru aussi, Hiro'. Donc toi et Yui de même.  
- Et… Tu vas décider ça quand ?  
- Dans les prochains jours.

Hiroshi tenta quelques mots.

- Si… Si tu as des doutes ou… Tu peux me tester, hein ! Enfin nous et… Je te décevrai pas, tu verras ! Je sais que je peux devenir chunin !  
- Je sais Hiroshi. Tu as même apparemment plus que le niveau.  
- Alors je peux y aller, non ?

Hiroshi implorait Naruto du regard. Tellement qu'il bougea sur son lit pour s'avancer vers son père qui tiqua sur quelque chose sur la couette. Naruto fronça un sourcil en haussant le second sans oser y croire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Hiroshi eu un léger sursaut et tourna son visage avant de rougir en prenant rapidement l'emballage du préservatif qu'il avait caché.

- R… rien, c'est…  
- C'est un préservatif, j'ai pas rêvé ?!

Hiroshi ne répondit pas et resta tête baissée. Naruto se leva de la chaise où il se trouvait et tendit son bras pour prendre des mains l'objet à Hiroshi qui ne se débattit pas. L'adolescent expliqua même.

- J'en ai acheté un mais je l'utiliserai pas tout de suite, de toute façon… C… c'était… pour voir. Comme ça.

Naruto observa le visage de Hiroshi sans rien dire l'espace d'un instant.

- Tu ne te trouves pas un peu jeune, Hiro' ?  
- Tu nous as eus à 17 ans, papa.

Naruto ne put rien dire sur le moment. Il se racla la gorge en s'asseyant à côté de son fils en lui redonnant le préservatif.

- C'était un peu un concours de circonstances, aussi, ça.  
- Hana voudra pas, de toute façon. Et puis son père va rentrer et la surveiller.  
- Il revient dimanche soir si tout va bien.

Hiroshi acquiesça en disant savoir. Ils étaient jeudi. Le jeudi 6 juin. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, Hana fêterait l'anniversaire de ses 16 ans.  
Naruto reprit en faisant un petit coup de tête vers l'objet.

- C'est pour ça que Takeru est dans cet état, ce soir ? Il a été avec toi et s'est senti encore plus en retard sur toi ?  
- Tõya lui a crié dessus et lui a dit qu'il était pas normal. … mais oui, … c'est ce sujet-là.

Naruto acquiesça. Puis il réalisa et demanda.

- Tõya aussi ?

Hiroshi rougit. Lui aussi était encore parfois un peu trop bavard. Heureusement ce n'était qu'en famille.- Il… C'est lui qui m'a montré… où en prendre.  
Naruto retint un soupir. Il eu comme une moue ennuyée et demanda.

- Tu pourras ne rien dire à ton dada ? Je parlerai un peu avec Tõya.

Hiroshi acquiesça avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

- Tõya m'a dit que dada l'embête un peu à être tout le temps après lui, pour ça. M… moi aussi, … un peu enfin… On va avoir 17 ans dans quelques mois alors… c'est normal, non ?  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut craquer maintenant. Il ne faut pas vouloir grandir trop vite. C'est pour ça que votre dada et moi on est un peu derrière vous. Et puis… avec les mini-kyu… Ca peut être dangereux aussi. Pour vous comme pour l'autre.

Naruto hésita un instant et inspira profondément. C'était le sujet, peut-être le moment aussi.

- Hiro', tu… Il faut que tu saches aussi quelque chose à propos des Hyûga.  
- Hein ?

Naruto se gratta le crâne en grimaçant et tenta quelques mots.

- P… Protège-toi bien, avec Hana, si… si vous faites quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi ? C'est… c'est pas assez, un préservatif ?

Naruto se racla la gorge. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de discussion si tôt avec Hiroshi même si, il devait bien l'avouer, il sentait le moment arriver de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Il se tint droit et plongea son regard dans celui de Hiroshi qui comprit que la discussion allait être très sérieuse et qu'il devait écouter attentivement.

- Il y a déjà eu des précédents entre Uchiwa et Hyûga et… ça se terminait très mal à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais la tante de Hana s'est pendue alors que… qu'elle était enceinte de ton dada. Et Hinata a été gravement malade.

Le visage d'Hiroshi pâlit brusquement alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- … Dada… ? Qu… Quoi ?  
- Et ça s'est passé comme ça aussi pour d'autres couples, avant. Alors… je sais que tu me dis que ça ne se fera pas avant un moment mais… Faites bien attention. Et puis… le préservatif… tes petits frères et sœurs sont nés malgré ça parce que Kurama n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

Hiroshi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Dada a été avec la mère et la tante de Hana ?  
- C'était une sorte de marché et ce n'est pas de ça que je veux te parler, Hiroshi. Et puis même si tu bloques là-dessus je peux aussi te dire que j'ai été avec Neji, moi, avant ton dada. Tu es dans une situation qu'on ne voit quasiment plus à être avec Hana depuis autant de temps et… et sûrement à te marier avec elle dans quelques années.

Hiroshi se sentit rougir. Naruto continua.

- Je veux juste te faire comprendre que ça ne va pas être évident, avec Hana. Alors fais très attention quand… vous passerez aux choses sérieuses. Et si quelques chose qui ne devrait pas se passer arrive, préviens-moi.  
- Comme quoi ? Je l'ai jamais fait donc… qu'est-ce qui devrait pas se passer ?  
- Ben…

Naruto montra le préservatif d'un coup de tête.

- … ça qui pète ou… Isamu qui… y prend un peu trop part ?  
- Il va y prendre part ?  
- Il ne devrait pas, normalement. Ou… pas trop.

Naruto rougit légèrement, se racla la gorge et expliqua comme il put.

- Comme ce sera ta première fois, … tu risques de t'exciter beaucoup et… le chakra d'Isamu pourrait filtrer un peu hors de ton corps. Mais ce serait bien que ça n'arrive pas ou alors vraiment pas beaucoup.

Hiroshi grimaça en avouant.

- C… ça m'est déjà arrivé un peu, papa.  
- Hein ? Quand ça ?  
- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hana. Je crois pas qu'elle l'a remarqué mais… bah… moi j'ai senti un peu.  
- Ca doit te travailler un peu trop.  
- B… beaucoup.

Hiroshi se sentit rougir de plus en plus alors qu'il baissa les yeux. Un instant passa en silence puis Naruto reprit.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, fais attention avec Hana. Et pour ce qui est de l'examen chûnin, je vais y réfléchir. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça pour faire des missions un peu plus difficiles.  
- Oui.

Naruto soupira. Hiroshi lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de l'interroger.

- Tu es invité, toi, comme Hokage ?  
- Oui mais je n'irai pas. C'est aussi pour ça que j'hésite à vous y envoyer.  
- On ira un jour ou l'autre en mission, tu sais.

Naruto acquiesça. Hiroshi voulait vraiment passer cet examen. Ca se voyait. Naruto hésitait de plus en plus à lui faire attendre encore un an. Peut-être que Sasuke pourrait les accompagner en inventant l'excuse d'être une escorte pour les genins qui allaient partir dans un pays peu connu du leur. Et puis Tõya et Takeru aussi avaient plus que le niveau pour passer cet examen. Yui ne devraient pas non plus avoir trop de difficultés. Seulement il n'aimait pas l'idée que ses enfants retournent dans un examen chûnin. Qui plus est pour y participer.  
La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Tõya apparut en prenant la parole sans faire attention à Naruto.

- Hiro ! Faut m'aider à…

Il s'arrêta en voyant son père le regarder tout comme Hiroshi. Naruto demanda.

- Il faut l'aider à quoi ?  
- Euh… r… rien.

Tõya sut magistralement retenir un rougissement en voyant le préservatif que tenait Hiroshi dans ses mains. Il devina le sujet de la conversation qu'avait Hiroshi et Naruto et recula d'un pas en voulant repartir mais il fut bousculer par Daichi venu à son tour sans prévenir et sans faire attention à qui était devant lui.

- Papa ! Dada veut te voir et il est pas content !

Tõya profita de l'étonnement pour s'éclipser après avoir échangé un regard avec Hiroshi. Naruto se leva et suivit Daichi après l'avoir pris par la main.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« - Dada… ?

Sasuke se retourna et aperçut Kiseki se frotter un œil depuis le bout du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. Sasuke fit quelques pas vers lui en lui demandant d'aller se recoucher. Le tout en lui rappelant pour la centième fois qu'ils ne cessaient de leur répéter à lui et ses frères et sœurs de ne pas se lever lorsque Takeru faisait un cauchemar.

- Mais il a crié fort… !  
- Je sais. Mais tout va bien.  
- Il a rêvé de Tsuki ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis contente, vous appréciez ce début du second volet ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et aussi que vous avez hâte d'être à la suite ! Comme celles et ceux qui ont mon FB le savant, je suis en pleine hésitation à savoir si je reprends les posts toutes les semaines ou rester sur tous les quinze jours. Donc et bien, samedi prochain, vous aurez soit la surprise, soit... soit pas la surprise. n.n' Je ne sais vraiment pas encore même si j'ai un penchant pour remettre toutes les semaines. De toute façon je finirai par le faire, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Quoiqu'il en soit, en attendant de savoir tout ça, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review pour commenter ce chapitre ! Merci d'avance et à très bientôt j'espère !**  
_Je rappelle aussi, pour celles et ceux qui attendent et n'ont pas eu le "courage" de faire un ou deux clics de souris, qu'il y aura un chapitre de Frères 3 mercredi ! Héhé ! n.n _

- Densetsu : Nana ! Je veux que tu répares mon Itachi !  
- Nana : #sourit, amusée par le terme# Que je le " répare" ?  
- Densetsu : Oui ! Il pourrait aller à l'examen chûnin avec mes petits-enfants, comme ça !  
- Nana : #soupire en plongeant son regard dans celui de Densetsu# Ce n'est pas "ton" Itachi, dans cette fic. Ni "tes" petits-enfants".  
- Itachi : Et de toute façon je vais y aller, à cet examen, si Naruto les envoie.  
- Densetsu : Ah bon ?  
- Itachi : Oui ! Puisque je suihmihumauohjam  
- Nana : #qui a plaqué ses mains sur la bouche d'Itachi pour l'empêcher de parler# Chut ! Ils savent pas encore !


	3. POW Sasuke II, chap 03

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple (va d'un simple bisou à un gros lemon.) : SasuNaru-NaruSasu, NejiHina, ItaSai, HiroHana, (à compléter ! )

Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, Lime/lemon, Angst, Romance, deathfic, aventure,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi e**xcepté les minis-Kyu', les enfants Hyûga **a**insi que Takashi, Rin et Momiji.** _(à vous de vous dire ou non si ce sont des persos de Host Club et Fruits Basket ou pas, moi je fais une différence. Je pique juste les prénoms. :p)_ –et puis Issei mais lui on s'en fiche royal ! xD-

**POW Sasuke II. 03. **

Il était à peine trois heures du matin ce vendredi 7 juin lorsque, alors que tout le monde dormait profondément, la voix de Takeru transperça le silence. Naruto et Sasuke, au rez-de-chaussée, ouvrirent automatiquement leurs yeux. Naruto se leva en trombe en disant à Sasuke qu'il allait voir et enfila rapidement un pantalon avant de sortir de la chambre et de monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Takeru sursauta en entendant et voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur Naruto. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se sentit rougir. Naruto se précipita vers lui en demandant.

- Takeru ! C'est encore un rêve ? Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Takeru ne sut que bredouiller quelques mots incompréhensibles. Naruto semblait affolé mais il se calma en entendant la voix de son fils.

- C… c'est rien je… ça m'a surpris, je…

Takeru déglutit et termina en plongeant son regard choqué dans celui de son papa.

- J'étais avec une fille…

Naruto s'immobilisa en hoquetant. Sa panique s'éclipsa d'un coup. Il soupira en baissant la tête et s'agenouilla juste à côté du lit de Takeru. Lequel s'excusa en se tournant un peu non sans arrêter de rougir.

- Désolé, je… ça m'a super surpris…

Sasuke entra à son tour dans la pièce mais n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que Naruto lui disait que tout allait parfaitement bien et que Takeru ne finirait pas vieux garçon. Lequel Takeru rougit de plus belle. Il venait de rêver être avec une fille, certes, … mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il n'avait pas vu son visage mais il avait très clairement reconnu les longs cheveux noirs d'Airi. Et tous les deux ne faisaient pas que se promener comme un frère et une sœur. Takeru s'ébroua en poussant une plainte et prit sa tête entre ses mains en se sentant de plus en plus rougir et frémir. Sasuke s'approcha de lui d'un air inquiet.

- Takeru ?

Seulement l'interrogé ne put répondre. Son visage pâlit d'un coup en réalisant pour de bon ce dont il avait rêvé. Un haut le cœur le prit violemment. Il plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche et se leva vitesse grand V en bousculant Naruto pour se précipiter aux toilettes les plus proches et y vomir son dîner de la veille. Naruto et Sasuke en restèrent coi après l'avoir suivi quelques mètres. Il s'échangèrent un coup d'œil puis Sasuke demanda à voix basse.

- Ca le retourne tant que ça de rêver être avec une fille ?

Naruto ne sut quoi répondre. Ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose. Ils se demandaient s'il n'avaient pas un second fils gay.

- Dada… ?

Sasuke se retourna et aperçut Kiseki se frotter un œil depuis le bout du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. Sasuke fit quelques pas vers lui en lui demandant d'aller se recoucher. Le tout en lui rappelant pour la centième fois qu'ils ne cessaient de leur répéter à lui et ses frères et sœurs de ne pas se lever lorsque Takeru faisait un cauchemar.

- Mais il a crié fort… !  
- Je sais. Mais tout va bien.  
- Il a rêvé de Tsuki ?  
- Non. Allez. Retourne te coucher.

Kiseki jeta un coup d'œil vers les toilettes mais obéit et retourna dans sa chambre en silence. Du haut de ses dix ans et demi, Kiseki était le portrait craché d'Itachi à cet âge. Plus proche de son tonton que de ses papas, Kiseki s'était laissé poussé ses cheveux noirs dans son dos et les attachaient en queue basse tout comme son tonton favori. Du moins durant la journée car, à ce moment précis, ils partaient dans tous les sens d'avoir bougé en dormant. Les cheveux courts, il aurait pu ressembler à Tõya et Sasuke à la différence près que Sasuke avait des yeux d'un noir abyssale alors que Kiseki et Tõya portaient toujours un magnifique bleu dans les leurs. Tout le monde pensait aussi que si Airi avait été un garçon on l'aurait prise pour le jumeau de Tõya tellement elle ressemblait à ce dernier même si, elle, ses sharingans étaient permanents et désormais totalement développés. Côté Naruto c'était Takeru qui lui ressemblait toujours autant si ce n'était ses yeux verrons. Le jeune homme avait aussi pris l'habitude de porter deux fines barrettes pour retenir ses cheveux sur le côté gauche de son visage au niveau des tempes. Puis il avait beau ressembler à Naruto, son caractère était malgré tout plus doux et moins expansif. Celui qui ressemblait le plus à Naruto lorsqu'il était plus jeune au niveau de la personnalité était Daichi. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et parlait à tort et à travers. Le garçon aurait été blond aux yeux bleus, tous auraient cru à un bond de plusieurs années en arrière à voir Naruto courir et faire des bêtises dans les rues du village. Mais le plus espiègle des enfants était et resterait sûrement Yui. L'adolescente était fière et un brin sadique. Très courageuse, elle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer la moindre once de faiblesse à qui que ce soit ou presque. Airi la connaissait trop bien et savait ce qui effrayait ou énervait sa sœur. Et aussi celui qui la rendait toute chose, Katsumi son coéquipier. Airi s'amusait à constater que Yui s'obstinait à garder la même coupe de cheveux, un carré plongeant, depuis que Katsumi lui avait fait un compliment dessus. Elle qui avait hésité un an auparavant à se laisser de nouveau pousser les cheveux, elle avait fini par choisir grâce, ou à cause, de lui. D'une certaine manière, Kaede ressemblait beaucoup de caractère à Yui. C'était une fille entière qui aimait taquiner et montrer à quel point elle pouvait être forte. Les garçons ne l'intéressaient pas encore ou alors juste pour les battre et rabaisser les plus vaniteux. Elle se plaisait à montrer ses yeux rouges et à répéter sans cesse qu'elle était la fille de l'Hokage et la descendante d'un des plus fameux clan du village, le clan Uchiwa. Ce à quoi, très souvent, Akihiro, le fils de Neji et Hinata dans la même classe que Daichi, Kiseki et Kaede, répondait que lui était le prochain chef du clan Hyûga. Kaede lui crachait presque à chaque fois au visage que ce serait Hana et Hiroshi les futurs chefs de clan Hyûga. Après tout, Hiroshi se marierait avec Hana dans quelques années alors il dirigerait le clan avec elle ! Il tentait même parfois de se laisser pousser les cheveux comme les Hyûga ! A vrai dire, il ne tenait jamais très longtemps et partait vite se les faire couper, ce qui amusait sa petite amie qui ne manquait jamais de le taquiner à ce sujet. Hiroshi était fort, sérieux, intelligent, maniait le rokushakubô avec une aisance folle, bref avait tout pour lui excepté la force d'avoir les cheveux longs. Trop encombrants et trop chauds pour lui. Il faisait d'ailleurs souvent la réflexion à son petit frère en lui demandant comment il faisait. Ce à quoi Kiseki répondait à chaque fois qu'il voulait ressembler le plus possible à leur tonton.  
Dans un autre coin du couloir, aux toilettes, Takeru était comme figé agenouillé par terre. Naruto l'observait à deux pas derrière lui. Le mauvais moment passé, il s'approcha de son fils et posa doucement une main sur le haut de son dos en demandant calmement.

- Ca va mieux ?  
- P… pas vraiment.  
- Tu veux qu'on en discute un peu ?

Takeru fit tout de suite de larges mouvements négatifs de tête. Naruto grimaça en insistant.

- Takeru… Tu… Tu préfères les garçons ?

Les yeux de Takeru s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'il tournait son visage vers celui de Naruto. Lequel reprit.

- C'est pas si grave, tu sais. Tu peux nous le dire, hein ! Enfin tu dois savoir mais…  
- C'est pas ça, papa. C… C'est la fille de mon rêve qui… m'a fait ça.

Naruto émit un simple « oh » avant de sourire maladroitement.

- Pas à ton goût ?

Takeru baissa les yeux en regardant sur le côté. Pas à son goût. Bien sûr que si. Airi était la plus belle de toute les filles qu'il avait jamais vue. Mais c'était sa sœur et il ne l'aimait absolument pas autrement que comme sa sœur. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce rêve pourrait se réaliser. C'était impossible. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Il n'y arriverait même pas. C'était impossible. Ou alors ce n'était pas Airi mais une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup qu'il n'avait encore jamais croisée. Une jolie fille, des très longs cheveux noirs, une silhouette fine et bien dessinée. Après tout il n'avait pas vu son visage. Qui pouvait bien être cette beauté ? Et puis aussi… quand est-ce que ce rêve allait se passer ? Est-ce qu'il allait rattraper et dépasser Tõya et Hiroshi ? Est-ce qu'il le ferait avant eux ?

- Relève-toi Takeru.

Naruto prit le bras droit de son fils et l'aida à se redresser.

- Viens. Tu vas boire un peu d'eau et  
- Je veux juste aller me recoucher, papa. C… C'est bon. Ca faisait pas peur. Ca m'a juste… choqué un peu.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Tõya et Airi, chacun dans leur chambre, écoutaient de loin. Le cri de Takeru avait réveillé tout le monde dans la maison mais ils avaient toujours eu pour ordre de rester dans leur lit quand ça arrivait. A chaque fois, ils attendaient plus ou moins patiemment le lendemain pour en parler ou que leur démon veulent bien leur adresser quelques mots pour les rassurer ou leur dire qu'il y avait quelque chose sur Tsukiko. Une chose qui ne s'était encore jamais passée depuis ces quatre années sans elle. Aucun des enfants n'arrivaient à parler d'eux-même avec leur démon excepté Yui. Yui qui était en pleine discussion avec Akane.

# Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vomit si c'était un rêve plaisant ?

Seulement Akane ne voulait pas trop en dire.

# Aucune idée. Je ne suis pas un garçon, je ne comprends pas leur fonctionnement.  
# Et qu'est-ce qu'en dit Haya, elle ?  
# Elle dit qu'il est idiot.

Yui fit la moue en haussant un sourcil et soupira.

- Ca c'est pas une info de première fraîcheur…

Elle se tourna dans son lit en remontant la couverture sur sa joue.

# Bonne nuit, Akane.  
# Dors bien, Yui.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Takeru de nouveau dans son lit et la plupart de leurs enfants déjà rendormis, Naruto se tourna dans le lit vers Sasuke et chuchota.

- Sasu ! Tu dors ?

Le corps de Sasuke se mut lentement alors qu'il inspirait d'un air endormi.

- Je commençais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Tu voudrais pas avoir d'autres enfants ?

Le corps de Sasuke se tendit brusquement. Il s'assit d'un coup en contenant un hurlement les yeux presque exorbités.

- Ca va pas !?

Naruto sourit et rit légèrement en regardant sa moitié sans bouger. Sasuke n'en revenait pas et demanda clairement.

- T'es pas sérieux, rassure-moi !  
- Non. Je suis pas sérieux.

Le cœur de Sasuke ralentit peu à peu ses battement affolés. Il se détendit et se rallongea doucement en s'accoudant au matelas sans quitter Naruto des yeux. Lesquels étaient toujours légèrement plus grands ouverts que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me demander ça ? K… Kurama t'as parlé ? Il en reveut ? Me dis pas qu'il en reveut !?  
- Non. Ca m'a juste traversé l'esprit. Comme ça.  
- On en a neuf ! C'est pas suffisant, peut-être ? Les plus petits commencent à peine à être un peu autonomes !

Naruto répondit savoir. Il sourit de nouveau en se redressant et vint s'installer à genoux sur les jambes de Sasuke en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai envie d'un câlin, Sasu.

Sasuke regarda Naruto comme il aurait regardé un fou.

- Tu veux un câlin ? Tu crois que je vais réussir à te faire un câlin après avoir entendu une question pareille ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

- Tu pourrais pas ?

Il glissa ses mains sur les épaules et Sasuke puis sur son torse qu'il descendit lentement jusqu'à arriver à son sous-vêtement. Naruto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure sans quitter Sasuke des yeux. Sasuke qui bafouilla en se sentant frémir malgré une pointe d'appréhension.

- Naruto… Tu… Tu plaisantes pas, hein ? Il en reveut pas ?  
- C'était juste pour te réveiller un peu.

Naruto s'écarta légèrement et se pencha en avant pour commencer à embrasser le membre de sa moitié. Sasuke se crispa un bref instant avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant de bien-être même s'il était un peu agacé par les façons de Naruto.

- Tu m'aurais directement dit que tu voulais un câlin, je me serais réveillé.  
- Menteur.

Sasuke sourit malgré lui. Naruto le connaissait par cœur. Il se rallongèrent et s'enlacèrent en s'embrassant avant de s'effeuiller l'un l'autre. Les mains de Naruto se placèrent très rapidement sur les cuisses de Sasuke qui se cambrait déjà sur le matelas en soupirant de bien-être. Ils étouffèrent chacun un râle alors que Naruto entrait en Sasuke avant de se mouvoir d'abord lentement. Les bras de Sasuke enlacèrent les épaules de Naruto et amenèrent son visage au sien pour l'embrasser avec envie. Le baiser rompu, Naruto redressa son visage en commençant à accélérer ses mouvements de bassins. Yeux fermés et sourcils froncés, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop de bruit pendant que les mains de Sasuke agrippaient comme elle pouvaient son dos.

- Naru… pl… plus vite… !

Naruto ralentit alors automatiquement. Sasuke poussa une plainte en griffant le dos de Naruto mais se complut très rapidement dans ce que lui faisait subir Naruto. Ce dernier avait ralenti pour donner de plus larges et plus vifs déhanchements en Sasuke. Lequel éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à étouffer son plaisir. Chose que Naruto devina.

- On faiblit, monsieur Uchiwa ?

Sasuke sourit doucement et répondit.

- Toujours devant vous, Hokage-sama.  
- Je t'ai dit un million de fois d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.  
- Et je désobéis sans cesse.

Sasuke enlaça un peu plus fort Naruto qui vint l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit long et gourmand puis se multiplia alors que les mouvements de bassins de Naruto comme de Sasuke s'accélérèrent. Ce dernier se libéra en premier peu avant Naruto qui fit de même en sentant les fesses de Sasuke se resserrer autour de lui. Il se retira après un instant, embrassa Sasuke et l'entendit dire quelques mots en retournant à sa place sur le côté du lit.

- Tu me refais le coup du « tu veux avoir d'autres enfants » pour faire un câlin, tu iras dormir sur le canapé. Compris ?  
- A vos ordres.

Naruto déposa un baiser sur la joue droite de Sasuke et s'allongea correctement avant de s'endormir sans rien dire de plus.

Le lendemain matin, le premier à se lever fut Takeru. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi et voulait rapidement partir chercher la mission du jour pour penser à autre chose qu'au rêve qu'il avait fait. C'est pourquoi il ne fit pas le moindre effort pour ne pas réveiller Tõya en passant devant sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il fut donc vite rejoint par ce dernier qui l'interrogea en s'installant à table.

- Ca va ?

Takeru hocha la tête. Tõya reprit.

- C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

Takeru inspira profondément et répondit comme il pouvait.

- Une fille.

Tõya haussa un sourcil en se figeant l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Takeru fronça ses sourcils de façon ennuyée et gênée et répondit.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je veux juste qu'on parte vite en mission.

Tõya resta interdit à regarder Takeru mais accepta de ne plus aborder le sujet. Du moins pour le moment.  
Peu à peu, tous se réveillèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Aller chercher leur ordre de mission pour la journée pour les plus grands des enfants excepté Airi partie au lycée, à l'académie pour les plus petits et au travail pour Sasuke et Naruto. Ce dernier rencontra Sai sur le chemin et fut tout de suite salué. A la manière de Sai.

- HoKAGE-Samaa !

Sai passa un bras derrière les épaules et Naruto en souriant plus que jamais.

- Merci de m'avoir donné ma journée hier. J'en pouvais plus de ne pas avoir vu Itachi. Ce que ça a pu être BON !  
- Ravi de l'entendre…

Sai tiqua et regarda le visage un peu gêné de Naruto.

- Ca va pas ?

Naruto s'étonna.

- Hein ?  
- Tu t'amuses de ça avec moi, d'habitude ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- N… Non, c'est…

Naruto soupira.

- J'ai juste les prochains examens chûnin en tête. Les enfants veulent le passer mais ça me dit pas trop de les envoyer au pays de la terre.  
- A Iwa no kuni ?

Naruto acquiesça. Sai reprit.

- Avec le nouveau Tsuchikage, je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se passer…  
- Je suis invité mais je peux pas y aller. Il y a trop de choses à faire ici et puis y'a aussi les p'tits… J'ai pensé à envoyer Sasuke en escorte avec les professeurs des groupes, … mais je sais pas.

Sai émit un temps de pause puis déclara calmement en retrouvant son sérieux.

- Il faudra bien qu'ils parcourent le monde pour leurs missions futurs, tu sais. Et puis quand on entend parler d'eux, ce n'est qu'en bien dans le village.  
- Tu écoutes les bonnes personnes, alors.

Sai sourit en acquiesçant fièrement.

- J'ignore les autres.

Naruto sourit malgré lui, amusé. Il changea sensiblement de discussion en interrogeant Sai.

- Et comment va Itachi ?  
- Il est parfaitement détendu !

Sai bomba le torse et rajouta quelques mots en regardant Naruto.

- Enfin tu l'as vu plus souvent que moi ces dernières semaines, tu sais. Il m'a même dit avoir remplacé Tenten pour superviser Yui, Hiroshi et Katsumi. Tes enfants se sont apparemment amusés avec leurs yeux, avec lui.

Naruto acquiesça en confirmant et ajouta.

- Il va devoir les surveiller un petit moment, d'ailleurs. Hier, Tenten nous a annoncé être enceinte. Si Itachi est d'accord, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, il va être professeur encore quelques mois.

Sai écarquilla les yeux, et soupira.

- Ce qui veut dire que Lee va être intenable, avec une nouvelle pareille…  
- Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai déjà peur de voir l'enfant qu'ils vont nous avoir fait…

Un instant passa puis ils se mirent à rire ensemble sur ces derniers mots.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Hana s'étonna elle aussi mais à cause de la réponse obtenue. Elle lâcha la main de Tõya en se tournant vers lui et l'interrogea.

- Takeru s'est trompé ? C'est pas ton petit ami ?

Tõya resta muet. Takashi répondit pour lui.

- Personnellement j'étais pas vraiment au courant de ça. »

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 03 se termine ici ! Bon, je sais, il était assez tranquille. Enfin il y a de quoi cogiter avec le rêve de Takeru, quand même. Héhé... Vous avez vu ? J'ai casé le doublon de macaron avec Lee ! ( comme ça au moins on est tranquille. lol ) Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez hâte de connaître la suite. n.n A dans quinze jours ! Et merci d'avance pour vos reviews à celles et ceux qui prendront le temps pour commenter !**

- Densetsu : Tu vas être professeur, 'Tachi ?  
- Itachi : Oui ! Et j'en suis très fier !  
- Nana : #observe Densetsu un sourcil légèrement froncé et l'autre relevé# ... tu dis rien sur Sai et ce qu'il a dit, Densetsu ?  
- Densetsu : Je ne connais aucunement cette personne et ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Nana : Ah. ... Ok. Je comprends mieux.


	4. POW Sasuke II, chap 04

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple (va d'un simple bisou à un gros lemon.) : SasuNaru-NaruSasu, NejiHina, ItaSai, HiroHana, (à compléter ! )  
Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, Lime/lemon, Angst, Romance, deathfic, aventure,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi e**xcepté les minis-Kyu', les enfants Hyûga **a**insi que Takashi, Rin et Momiji.** _(à vous de vous dire ou non si ce sont des persos de Host Club et Fruits Basket ou pas, moi je fais une différence. Je pique juste les prénoms. :p)_ –et puis Issei mais lui on s'en fiche royal ! xD-

**POW Sasuke II. 04. **

- Takeru ! Attends !  
- Hein ?

Tõya venait de prendre l'épaule de Takeru pour le faire arrêter de marcher. Ils étaient, avec Hana, dans les rues du village en route pour le point de rendez-vous avec leur professeur pour la mission du jour. Seulement Tõya avait aperçu quelqu'un à quelques mètres. Il se sentit rougir sans pouvoir bouger. Takeru haussa un sourcil et interrogea son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hana les rejoignit en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Takeru répondit que Tõya venait de lui demander d'attendre. Hana s'en étonna plus que si ça avait été l'inverse et remarqua les joues rouges de Tõya et ses yeux rivés dans une direction bien précise. Elle sourit en devinant et suivit le regard de Tõya qui atterrissait sur un garçon.

- Tu es amoureux, Tõya ?

Takeru tiqua et regarda lui aussi avant de demander.

- C'est Takashi ?  
- « Takashi ? »

Takeru éclaira Hana.

- C'est le nouveau petit ami de Tõya.

Hana ouvrit la bouche en comprenant et sourit en prenant la main de Tõya tout en la tirant en avançant.

- Faut aller lui dire bonjour !

Tõya freina comme il put avec ses pieds mais Hana était une force tranquille et n'en démordit pas. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et plus particulièrement que Tõya lui avait dit éprouver des sentiments pour les garçons il y avait des années de ça, la demoiselle agissait avec lui comme une grande sœur légèrement intrusive. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout à sa personnalité habituelle et Hiroshi en était toujours le premier surpris lorsque Tõya lui racontait ce qu'avait fait sa petite-amie. Hana était totalement différente avec lui.  
Elle fit soudain un grand et large signe de bras en appelant.

- TAKASHI !

L'interpellé se tourna les yeux grands ouverts d'entendre un fille inconnue l'appeler. Puis il reconnut Tõya juste derrière elle a tenter de fuir comme il pouvait. Son visage était carmin et ses yeux baissés. Takashi s'approcha calmement d'eux en souriant, attendri par Tõya. Hana prit la parole.

- Je suis Hana Hyûga, la coéquipière de Tõya et Takeru. On allait prendre notre mission mais Tõya t'a vu. Vous voulez peut-être vous dire bonjour, non ? T'es son petit ami, c'est ça ?

Takashi ne cacha pas une légère pointe étonnée sur son visage. Tõya rentra encore plus sa tête entre ses épaules. L'aîné prit la parole.

- Ah ?

Tõya ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur se serrer. Hana s'étonna elle aussi mais à cause de la réponse obtenue. Elle lâcha la main de Tõya en se tournant vers lui et l'interrogea.

- Takeru s'est trompé ? C'est pas ton petit ami ?

Tõya resta muet. Takashi répondit pour lui.

- Personnellement j'étais pas vraiment au courant de ça.

Tõya se crispa un bref instant et, enfin libéré de l'emprise de Hana, fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant. Takeru le vit revenir vers lui. Il resta bouche-bée en voyant le visage grimaçant de son frère et les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Il le regarda ensuite s'éloigner toujours en courant. Puis il réagit et s'approcha au pas de course de Takashi et Hana. Une fois à leur hauteur, il les interrogea.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T… Tõya avait l'air de vouloir pleurer !

Hana prit la parole.

- C'est pas son petit ami.  
- Hein ? Mais… Il nous en a parlé avec Hiroshi juste hier !

Il regarda Takashi en reprenant.

- Vous êtes pas ensemble ? Il a acheté un préservatif !

Les sourcils de Takashi bougèrent de façon imperceptible alors que ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Pardon ?

Takashi faisait une tête de plus que Takeru. Il était plus âgé et paraissait déjà un peu adulte. Il était plus mature que la plupart des jeunes de son âge. Ses cheveux noirs était coupés très courts et ses yeux sombres lui donnaient un air encore plus adulte et solennel. Surtout en ce moment alors qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce que Tõya avait dit de lui. Takeru en perdit son envie de crier sur lui pour défendre un peu son frère. Takashi reprit la parole.

- J'ai juste sorti Tõya d'une mauvaise histoire et il m'aime bien depuis mais c'est tout. Et puis j'ai bientôt 18 ans alors qu'il a même pas encore 17 ans ! Je suis chûnin et vous genins !

Takeru en perdit ses mots. Alors Tõya avait menti ? Ou alors, pour le défendre un peu, embelli la situation ? Hana s'excusa calmement et demanda pardon à leur aîné avant de déclarer devoir retrouver Tõya pour partir en mission. Takashi soupira et leur demanda de dire à Tõya d'arrêter de raconter des histoires sur lui. Hana acquiesça et posa sa main gauche derrière l'épaule de Takeru pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils y allaient. Takeru eut du mal à quitter Takashi des yeux mais il finit par suivre le mouvement.  
Ils retrouvèrent Tõya à deux rues de là. Tõya qui, en les voyant arriver, s'était vite repris et s'était approché de lui-même en déclarant qu'ils avaient une mission à faire. Hana n'avait rien dit pour ne pas l'accabler plus et Takeru n'avait tout simplement pas su comment agir.  
Une peu moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient au point de rendez-vous où ils retrouvèrent Sakura. Laquelle s'étonna en voyant Tõya les yeux légèrement rougis.

- Tout va bien T…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant Hana faire un signe de main au niveau de son cou pour montrer qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire ou demander sur l'état de son coéquipier.  
De leur côté, Hiroshi, Yui et Katsumi apprenaient par Itachi qu'ils allaient l'avoir comme superviseur durant quelques mois. Les trois genins ne cachèrent pas leur joie une seule seconde. Hiroshi et Yui parce qu'ils étaient avec leur tonton et Katsumi parce qu'il préférait de loin ce dernier à Tenten aussi douée soit-elle.

En fin de journée, alors qu'ils se rejoignaient tous dans les rues du village comme à leur habitude après une journée de missions, Takeru se plaça à la gauche de Tõya comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Katsumi saluait tout le monde avant de partir de son côté avec Yui qui profitait que le lycée d'Airi soit sur le chemin de chez son coéquipier pour rester l'air de rien encore un peu avec lui, et Hiroshi et Hana se tenaient de leur côté main dans la main après s'être embrassés du bout des lèvres. Hiroshi interrogea sa petite amie.

- Ca a été, toi, aujourd'hui ?

Elle acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Tõya à la gauche de Hiroshi avant de resserrer sa main dans celle de ce dernier. Hiroshi le sentit et, ayant vu le regard de sa petite amie, interrogea ses deux frères.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tõya prit la parole en devinant très bien de quoi il s'agissait. La journée avait été parfaite et les missions totalement remplies sans encombre. C'était donc Takashi le sujet d'inquiétude de Hana.

- Takashi a dit que j'étais pas son petit ami.

Hiroshi manqua de se figer. Il écarquilla les yeux en dévisageant son frère.

- Quoi ?

Takeru grimaça en se penchant légèrement pour que Hiroshi le voit plus facilement et prit la parole.

- Tõya a un peu embelli la situation, apparemment.

Hana déclara à son tour pour Tõya.

- Je suis désolée, Tõya. J'aurais pas fait ça si j'avais su, tu sais.

Hiroshi, un peu perdu, regarda sa petite amie en la questionnant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- On… On a croisé Takashi et Takeru a dit que c'était le nouveau petit ami de Tõya, … il l'a pas démenti alors je l'ai emmené pour qu'ils se disent bonjour, il bougeait pas !

Hiroshi montra un air ennuyé à Hana comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait arrêter de se mêler comme ça des relations de Tõya. Hana qui comprit très facilement cette tête pour l'avoir déjà vue une bonne centaine de fois.

- Je sais. J'aurai pas dû. Mais tu aurais vu la tête de Tõya, ça se voyait qu'il voulait y aller ! Je pensais pas que Takashi allait dire ne pas être au courant d…  
Elle s'arrêta dans ses paroles en entendant Tõya soupirer la gorge serrée. Takeru demanda soudain à celui-ci.  
- Pourquoi t'as acheté un préservatif si vous êtes même pas ensemble ?

Hana s'écria.

- HEIN ! T'as vraiment acheté ça, alors !?

Tõya fronça ses sourcils et répondit sans réfléchir sans voir les joues d'Hiroshi rougir peu à peu.

- C'est Hiro' qui voulait savoir où en trouver. Lui aussi il en a acheté.

Hiroshi grimaça en plissant ses sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté yeux fermés levés au ciel. Hana lâcha sa main en s'arrêtant de marcher. Sa voix se fit choquée même si un peu lointaine. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'y croire.

- Quoi ?

Hiroshi se retourna vers elle en tentant une explication.

- C'est pas pour tout de suite, Hana ! J… J'ai aucune intention de te forcer ! Je… C'était pour en essayer un pour… pour que j'aie pas l'air idiot quand…  
Il se mordilla le coin des lèvres en regardant sa petite amie, ennuyé. Il grimaçait toujours de gêne sans trop savoir ce qu'il pouvait dire. Hana, elle, n'en revenait pas.  
- Tu as acheté un préservatif ?

Takeru s'écarta de quelques pas sur le côté en regardant Hiroshi essayer de calmer la situation. Ce alors que Tõya observait lui aussi en se demandant pourquoi Hana faisait mine d'être choquée. Elle était sa confidente, mais la chose allait dans les deux sens. Il fronça doucement ses sourcils et prononça quelques mots sur un ton de reproche.

- Pourquoi tu fais la choquée ? T'arrêtes pas de te demander comment ça fait et quand est-ce qu'il va tenter le coup ! Au moins il veut se protéger, il ira pas faire n'importe quoi !

Hiroshi hoqueta et ouvrit grands ses yeux en dévisageant son frère par-dessus son épaule après s'être juste un peu tourné.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Hana rougit et frissonna de colère en dévisageant Tõya.

- Tõya ! T'avais promis de rien dire !

Tõya haussa la voix.

- Et toi t'avais dit que t'arrêterais de parler à tort et à travers à mes petits amis !  
- TAKASHI C'EST PAS TON PETIT AMI !

Tõya se redressa pour se tenir plus droit qu'à l'habitude. Il bomba le torse en inspirant profondément pour retenir de douloureuses larmes. Takeru s'approcha de lui et voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais Tõya hurla sur Hana qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Il l'insulta d'idiote plus familièrement et partit au pas de course comme le matin. Takeru jeta un coup d'œil à Hana et Hiroshi, puis en direction de Tõya. Hiroshi prit calmement la parole.

- Takeru. Vas-y. Je raccompagne Hana.  
- O… Ok.

Takeru s'éclipsa rapidement en passant par les toits des maisons. Restèrent Hana et Hiroshi. Lequel se rapprocha de sa petite amie en tendant doucement son bras pour lui prendre la main. Hana se laissa faire sans rien dire. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du quartier Hyûga, elle prit tout bas la parole en se sentant rougir.

- Tu dis rien ?

Hiroshi tourna son visage vers elle et l'interrogea.

- Je dois dire quelque chose ?

Hana rougit de plus en plus en resserra sa main dans celle d'Hiroshi.

- Tõya a dit que j

Hiroshi l'interrompit.

- C'est Tõya, qui l'a dit. Moi je ne te forcerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit toi-même.

Il déglutit en espérant garder constance. En réalité il ne savait pas lui-même comment il faisait pour tenir. Alors Hana aussi voulait le faire ? En tout cas elle se posait des questions. Donc elle s'intéressait un peu au sujet ? Elle le laisserait faire s'il tentait quelque chose ? De toute façon il n'allait pas la plaquer contre un mur en pleine rue ! Il s'ébroua sans voir Hana qui l'observait et qui sourit doucement en coin, attendrie par son petit ami.  
Une fois à l'entrée du quartier Hyûga, elle se tourna plus vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle s'écarta ensuite juste un peu en le regardant dans les yeux et sourit en déclarant.

- Tu es un petit ami parfait, Hiro.

Hiroshi écarquilla un bref instant ses yeux et sourit bêtement en la remerciant tout en se grattant un peu l'arrière du crâne de façon gênée. Elle l'embrassa encore une fois du bout des lèvres cette fois et le salua.

- A demain ?

Hiroshi acquiesça en répondant.

- Oui. A demain.

Un dernier baiser puis Hana partit de son côté.

Un peu plus loin de là, Takeru soupirait en rendant les armes. Il n'avait pas rattrapé Tõya et ne savait plus vraiment où chercher. Il ne lui restait que l'option de rentrer en espérant que Tõya ait fait de même.  
Mais en réalité Tõya était dans un coin bien précis du village où il savait que Takashi traînait souvent en fin de journée. Il tremblait presque d'appréhension à l'idée de le voir et de lui parler, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Il tourna en rond dans le quartier un petit quart d'heure jusqu'à voir enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Il était seul, c'était le moment d'en profiter. Tõya s'approcha et demanda directement.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Il s'insulta intérieurement tout seul en réalisant que sa voix avait vacillé en fin de phrase. Takashi s'étonna en remarquant enfin la présence de Tõya.

- T… Tõya ? Comment tu as fait pou  
- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? … s'il te plait ?

Takashi ne répondit pas. Il le regardait juste. Tõya insista donc même si ça voix tremblait légèrement par moment. Il était perdu mais ne voulait pas laisser tomber.

- Tu m'as protégé d'Issei et… Et tu es resté pour moi quand j'ai réalisé et… tu… p… parfois, … tu veux bien que je t'embrasse. Alors… On peut sortir ensemble ? … Non ?  
- Tu m'embrasses sur la joue, Tõya. Et puis j'ai deux ans de plus que toi !  
- Et alors ? L… Hinata et Neji Hyûga aussi n'ont pas le même âge ! Et puis c'est que deux ans, entre nous ! Pas quarante six !

Takashi soupira doucement en regardant Tõya qui tentait de défendre sa proposition comme il pouvait et prit la parole.

- Tõya, … t'es mignon mais… le look chaton c'est pas trop mon truc.

Tõya hoqueta en ayant un mouvement recul. Son cœur se serra. Takashi s'excusa, posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tõya et voulut s'écarter mais Tõya agrippa son bras en fronçant ses sourcils. Très rapidement, Tõya voulut placer un coup de poing mais Takashi l'évita sans problème. Tõya parla d'un ton énervé mal contenu tout en gardant le bras de Takashi en main sans que ce dernier puisse se libérer.

- Le look chaton peut se transformer rapidement en look démon, Takashi. Ne m'invente pas une excuse aussi vaseuse. Je l'ai trop entendue.

Takashi haussa ses sourcils d'étonnement et finit par sourire et même rire un peu. Tõya en perdit son énervement.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu ris ?

Takashi rit de plus belle et répondit en regardant Tõya.

- Ok. D'accord. Tu m'as eu. J'avoue. Tu me plais.  
- Qu…

Tõya lâcha Takashi. Lequel reprit.

- Tu veux bien me laisser y réfléchir ?  
- A… à quoi ?

Takashi se pencha et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Tõya qui se crispa d'un coup en un sursaut. Takashi chuchota à son oreille.

- A sortir avec toi. Et pour de vrai, cette fois.

Tõya rougit. Le souffle de Takashi venait de chatouiller son oreille. Il accepta d'un hochement de tête sans plus oser regarder son aîné. Toute son assurance venait de s'envoler. Le coin de ses lèvres semblait lui brûler et son cœur battait la chamade. Takashi fit un pas en arrière mais Tõya le retint en tendant son bras pour attraper le haut de celui de son aîné.

- Un vrai.  
- Hein ?  
- Je te laisse réfléchir si tu m'embrasses vraiment. Au… Au moins vraiment sur la bouche.

Takashi soupira doucement en souriant malgré lui. Tõya avait beau demander ça, il n'était absolument pas sûr de lui et ça se voyait. Ses oreilles félines étaient baissées sur les côtés et ses joues rosées alors que son visage montrait une moue quelque peu boudeuse. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant et voyant Takashi bouger vers lui. Les doigts de l'aîné se posèrent sous le menton de Tõya pour le redresser. Tõya ferma les yeux en devinant et se fit embrasser par Takashi. Et plus qu'il ne l'avait demandé. Tõya sentit les lèvres de Takashi s'entrouvrirent puis sa langue glisser entre les siennes. Tõya gémit doucement sans pouvoir se contrôler et resserra le tissu du haut de Takashi dans sa main. Takashi rompit le baiser et s'écarta juste de quelques centimètres avant d'interroger son cadet.

- Là. Avec un baiser comme ça tu vas bien vouloir me laisser réfléchir un peu ?

Tõya, un peu essoufflé à cause de la surprise et aussi, il devait bien l'avouer, du magnifique baiser qu'il venait de recevoir, acquiesça en émettant un petit « oui » le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il sentait son sang taper jusque dans ses tempes. Takashi l'avait embrassé pour de vrai. Pas juste un bisou ou un petit baiser de rien du tout, un vrai baiser. Et il embrassait bien. Tellement bien.

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas obéir à Beniko à chaque fois qu'elle te dit de faire quelque chose.

Kaede baissa la tête et s'excusa. »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! n.n Je sais déjà qu'il va y avoir des satisfait(e)s. Enfin... Je pense. (à voir, faudra me dire. n.n) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires en review ! Merci d'avance et à dans quinze jour pour la suite ! **

- Densetsu : Takashi a des réactions comme Itachi ! O.O...  
- Itachi : Donc il est parfait.  
- Nana : # explose de rire #


	5. POW Sasuke II, chap 05

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple (va d'un simple bisou à un gros lemon.) : SasuNaru-NaruSasu, NejiHina, ItaSai, HiroHana, TakashiTõya, (à compléter ! )

Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, Lime/lemon, Angst, Romance, deathfic, aventure,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi e**xcepté les minis-Kyu', les enfants Hyûga **a**insi que Takashi, Rin et Momiji.** _(à vous de vous dire ou non si ce sont des persos de Host Club et Fruits Basket ou pas, moi je fais une différence. Je pique juste les prénoms. :p)_ –et puis Issei mais lui on s'en fiche royal ! xD-

**POW Sasuke II. 05. **

- Tu es venue toute seule ?

Airi ne cacha pas sa surprise en s'approchant de sa sœur. C'était la sortie du lycée et Yui était venue comme à son habitude. Elle répondit d'ailleurs.

- Ben oui ! Pourquoi ? J'aurais pas dû ?  
- Euh b… Takeru m'a demandé si ça me dérangerait qu'il vienne de temps en temps. Je pensais le voir aujourd'hui.

Yui haussa ses épaules en retroussant ses lèvres pour montrer qu'elle n'était au courant de rien et que, comme pouvait le voir Airi, elle était vraiment toute seule. Airi jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et fit une petite mine désolée en joignant ses mains devant son visage en signe d'excuse en direction de l'entrée du lycée. Yui reconnut Rin, l'amie d'Airi.

- Pourquoi tu lui fais cette tête ?

Airi força un sourire gênée en expliquant.

- Je pensais que Takeru allait venir et… Je voulais les présenter, avec Rin.  
- Oh. Ah bon ?

Airi hocha la tête avant de hausser une épaule.

- Ce sera une prochaine fois !  
- Tu joues les entremetteuses ?  
- Un peu ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux de l'aide avec Katsumi ?

Yui s'outra automatiquement en hurlant sur sa sœur qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de ce genre envers Katsumi. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre le croyait. Yui reprit d'ailleurs le sujet en haussant un peu la voix.

- Tu sais ce qu'il fait, en ce moment ?

Airi haussa un sourcil et demanda.

- Quoi ?  
- Il se fait pousser la barbe ! Ca ressemble à n'importe quoi !

Airi sourit et émit un petit son amusé.

- T'aime pas les barbus ?  
- Ca ressemble à rien, sur lui ! Je lui ai dit mais il écoute pas.  
- Moi je pense que ça pourrait lui aller… !

Yui en resta sans voix. Airi se mit à rire un peu plus franchement et rassura sa sœur, elle n'avait aucune vue sur Katsumi. Yui croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en rétorquant.

- Je m'en fiche !  
- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à arrêter ça, Yui. Tu vas te le faire piquer, sinon.

Yui quitta son air faussement agacé et regarda sa sœur d'un air un peu étonné voir même peu rassuré.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Parce qu'il est de plus en plus joli garçon et qu'il y a d'autres filles dans le village.

Yui arrêta son pas quelques secondes en fronçant ses sourcils et reprit sa marche en accélérant tout en disant à sa sœur qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Airi ne rétorqua pas. Elle avait très bien compris que Yui s'inquiétait même si elle ne le disait pas.

- Bonsoir, Hokage-sama !

Sasuke entra en souriant dans le bureau de Naruto qui lui répéta une énième fois qu'il n'avait pas à l'appeler comme ça. Sasuke s'approcha et contourna le bureau en souriant d'un air espiègle.

- Et pourtant tu es bien Hokage, non ?  
- Oui mais j'aimerai assez que ma moitié m'aime pour ce que je suis et pas pour mon titre. Donc je préfère quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom.  
- Tu sais très bien que je t'aime pour toi et pas pour ton titre, imbécile.

Sasuke se pencha et embrasse Naruto dans le cou sous l'oreille. Naruto sourit, le laissa faire et tourna sur son siège en tendant ses bras pour les passer autour des épaules de sa moitié. Ils s'échangèrent un baiser puis Naruto interrogea Sasuke.

- Tu venais me chercher avant d'aller à l'académie pour surveiller les p'tits sur le chemin du retour ?  
- Oui. Tu viens ?  
- J'arrive.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sasuke et Naruto retrouvaient leurs trois plus jeunes enfants à la sortie de l'école. Kiseki demanda.

- On va voir tonton ?

Naruto répondit.

- Il a passé la journée à faire des missions alors non.

Kiseki soupira.

- Quand est-ce qu'on va le voir… ?  
- Peut-être dimanche si Sai ne le garde pas pour lui.

Daichi demanda à son tour.

- Et demain ?  
- Demain il est en mission aussi même si vous n'avez pas école.  
- Ah…

Sasuke interrogea Naruto.

- Il va vraiment remplacer Tenten, alors ? Il va pouvoir enchaîner tout ça ?  
- Il a dit que oui. J'ai demandé à Sai de le surveiller. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'aille pas loin pour le moment et qu'il rentre tous les jours ou tous les deux jours pour voir Itachi le soir.

Sasuke acquiesça et remercia Naruto. Lequel sourit en bombant le torse.

- Je pense à tout, hein ?  
- Heureusement, pour un Hokage !

Naruto tira la langue à Sasuke qui lui renvoya une tête dubitative. Il prononça un petit « mouais… » peu convaincu mais c'était juste pour agacer Naruto qui le savait très bien. Ce dernier fit même un bisou sur la joue à sa moitié. Kaede prit soudain la parole.

- Daichi aujourd'hui il a triché au contrôle !

Daichi hurla automatiquement que non et voulut s'énerver plus encore en criant sur sa sœur mais il se calma tout de suite en sentant la main de Naruto se poser sur son crâne. Sasuke prit la parole.

- Kaede, ce n'est pas bien de rapporter.  
- C'est Beniko qui m'a dit de le dire.

Sasuke fronça ses sourcils. Sa voix se fit plus dure.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas obéir à Beniko à chaque fois qu'elle te dit de faire quelque chose.

Kaede baissa la tête et s'excusa. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle entendait son démon, Beniko. Elle avait été la dernière à le faire et avait hurlé en plein milieu de la nuit la première fois. Beniko lui avait fait peur en lui apparaissant en rêve. Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi avec ses deux papas. Kaede l'avait appelée ainsi parce que la fourrure rouge écarlate lui avait fait peur. Beniko voulait dire « enfant rouge écarlate ».

- C'est Tõya !

Kaede fut soulagée que le sujet soit clôt et regarda dans la direction que montrait Daichi. Tõya n'était qu'à quelques dizaine de mètre d'eux. Daichi et Kiseki se mirent à courir en appelant leur frère. Naruto, Sasuke et Kaede les rejoignirent plus tranquillement. Naruto s'étonna une fois à hauteur de Tõya.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je vous ai vus pour le rapport de mission il y a déjà plus d'une heure !

Tõya se sentit rougir. Il avait traîné dans les rues sans réel but en repensant au baiser que Takashi lui avait donné. Il bafouilla légèrement.

- Euh… Rien, je… Je me promène. C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Hana alors je me demandais si j'allais pas lui trouver un cadeau maintenant.

Kiseki interrogea son frère.

- On va encore tous être invités, cette année ?

Naruto répondit avant Tõya en déclarant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi la chose changerait. Kaede soupira.

- On va devoir supporter Akihiro… En plus Haruhiko il court partout, maintenant… !

Sasuke rétorqua calmement à sa fille.

- C'est normal, il a trois ans. Vous faisiez pareil à cet âge-là.

Kaede fit la moue sans rien dire. Akihiro et elle se disputaient de plus en plus. C'était tout l'opposé de Hana et Hiroshi au même âge. Daichi interrogea soudain son grand frère.

- Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges ? Hideo me dit que t'as pleuré !

Sasuke observa automatiquement les yeux de Tõya en constatant que Daichi avait raison. Tõya l'avait remarqué mais fit mine.

- C'est une plante que Sakura m'a montrée pour la médecine ninja. Je dois faire une réaction. Ca fait pleurer un peu alors je me suis frotté les yeux.

Naruto et Sasuke s'échangèrent un regard. Tõya avait l'Art et la manière de mentir sans ciller lorsqu'il le voulait.

- Tõya ? On peut parler ?

Sasuke entra dans la chambre ouverte de Tõya. Lequel s'était tourné sur la chaise de son bureau.

- D… De quoi ?  
- De ce qui ne va pas.

Tõya parut surpris.

- Ce qu…

Puis il comprit et soupira en montrant un visage plaintif.

- Dada… ! C… C'sont mes affaires… ! Et puis ça va mieux, de toute façon.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tõya soupira de nouveau.

- Quelque chose.

Il insista.

- Dada, s'il te plait, … arrête de faire ça. Je suis grand, maintenant. J… Et puis c'est super gênant de parler de trucs comme ça avec toi.  
- C'est en rapport avec un garçon ? C'est Issei ?

Tõya poussa une plainte suppliante en grimaçant.

- Dadaaaa… !

Sasuke ne cacha pas un air ennuyé. Il observa son fils et finit par reprendre la parole malgré les plaintes de ce dernier.

- Vous grandissez, Tõya ! Je veux savoir où vous en êtes, c'est tout ! Tu n'es pas le seul que j'agace comme ça. C'est difficile aussi pour moi, tu sais !

Tõya resta silencieux l'espace d'un instant à regarder Sasuke. Il finit par baisser légèrement les yeux sur le côté et par raconter sommairement.

- Je me suis fait rejeter par un garçon ce matin mais finalement il veut bien réfléchir. C'est tout. Ca va très bien, maintenant. Il… m'a même embrassé.

Tõya se sentit rougir en y repensant. Ce que Takashi pouvait bien embrasser… Il se demandait avec combien de personne il était déjà sorti avant lui. Est-ce qu'il oserait lui demander ? A vrai dire, il avait un peu peur que la question lui soit posée en retour. Il devrait peut-être prendre le temps de compter pour ne pas créer un blanc le temps de le faire en pleine conversation si Takashi lui demandait. Sasuke sortit soudain Tõya de ses pensées en se raclant la gorge. Tõya le regarda et le rassura encore une fois pour clore la discussion.

- Ca va très bien, maintenant, dada. Je peux travailler, s'il te plait ? J'essaie de retenir des ingrédients médicaux.  
- … d'accord.

Tõya le remercia en retenant un soupir et Sasuke repartit. Seulement Naruto arriva à son tour. Tõya s'étonna.

- Papa ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Euh…

Naruto regarda Sasuke s'éloigner dans le couloir et sourit maladroitement en avouant.

- Je crois que je viens faire la même chose que ton dada, en fait.

Tõya voulut prendre la parole mais Naruto entra en le coupant et en fermant derrière lui.

- Sauf que moi je sais plus de choses donc tu ne vas pas y couper !  
- Quoi ?

Naruto, lui, ne passa pas par quatre chemins et déclara tout de suite.

- Je sais que tu as vu le préservatif d'Hiroshi quand j'étais dans sa chambre, hier. Et j'ai appris que toi aussi tu en avais. Tu t'en sers déjà ?

Tõya manqua de s'étouffer en bafouillant. Ses joues devinrent carmines. Naruto reprit en restant calme pour ne pas paniquer encore plus Tõya.

- Apparemment ce n'est pas la première fois que tu en prends. Tu en as besoin depuis longtemps ?  
- N… Non, je… C'est pas…

Naruto s'assit au bord du lit de Tõya qui se tourna sur la chaise de son bureau toujours en bafouillant. Naruto aurait pu sourire de façon amusée mais il garda son sérieux en silence. Il attendait patiemment la réponse. Tõya déglutit. Autant avec Sasuke, il savait y faire parce que très habitué, autant avec Naruto, il n'arrivait pas à combattre.

- J'ai… J'ai fait celui qui connaissait un peu a… avec Hiroshi mais… J'ai jamais… fait vraiment plus qu'embrasser. J'en avais jamais acheté non plus, … c'est Issei qui m'a montré où c'était.

Un instant passa en silence puis Naruto reprit.

- Et pourquoi il t'a montré où c'était ? Ca n'a vraiment pas été jusqu'au bout, avec lui ?

Tõya commença à triturer nerveusement ses doigts en fixant le sol à ses pieds.

- Non. Y'a… Y'a quelqu'un qui nous a interrompus. … Et on a rompu très vite après.

Le visage de Takashi apparut dans la tête de Tõya. Il la redressa et questionna Naruto.

- Dis papa… Hana elle m'a dit que t'es sorti avec son père, avant ?  
- Oui.  
- I… Il est plus âgé que toi, pourtant. C… Ca l'a pas dérangé, lui ?  
- Il n'a qu'un an de plus, tu sais. Et quelques mois.

Naruto sourit doucement en ajoutant quelques mots.

- Et non je peux t'assurer que ça ne l'a absolument pas dérangé.  
- J… Je suis amoureux d'un garçon qui est un peu plus âgé que moi. P… Pareil. D'un an et quelques. Et…

Naruto haussa ses sourcils. Tõya continua.

- Il a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour lui avant que j'arrive à le persuader de penser à… à l'idée de sortir avec moi.  
- Et tu crois qu'il va accepter ?

Naruto s'était légèrement penché en avant en souriant plus nettement. Tõya haussa une épaule.

- Euh bah… sûrement enfin… Il m'a embrassé, alors… Je pense qu'il voudra bien. Et puis il m'a dit que je lui plaisais…  
- Et c'est qui, ce garçon ?

Tõya répondit automatiquement.

- Tu le connais pas.  
- Je connais tout le monde dans le village, Tõya. Je suis l'Hokage.

Tõya gigota nerveusement et grimaça en demandant.

- Tu feras pas de remarque dessus, hein ?  
- On verra. Je me retiendrai du mieux que je peux si ça ne me plait pas.

Tõya hésita mais donna le nom de Takashi.

- C… C'est Tanaka Takashi.

Naruto haussa ses sourcils en écarquillant les yeux.

- Takashi ? Tu ne prends pas n'importe qui !

Tõya s'étonna à son tour.

- Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Il est très doué parmi les ninjas de son âge ! Je lui ai déjà parlé plusieurs fois pour le féliciter pour son travail.  
- C'est vrai ?

Naruto sourit et acquiesça. Puis il ajouta quelques mots d'un air un peu désolé.

- Par contre tu vas attendre un moment sa décision parce qu'il part très tôt demain pour une mission de plusieurs jours.  
- Quoi ?

Naruto haussa ses épaules. Il savait que Tõya avait très bien entendu. Tõya qui retint un soupir et qui avala sa salive avant de hocher la tête en déclarant qu'il attendrait. A peine une minute passa puis il redressa son visage en demandant.

- Il part à quelle heure ?

Naruto s'en amusa sans le cacher et répondit.

- Trop tôt pour que tu sois debout. Donc tu attendras vraiment quelques jours.

Tõya ne cacha pas une moue ennuyée qui amusa encore Naruto. Lequel posa une question à son tour.

- Et il embrasse aussi bien que je dis qu'il est bon ninja ?

Tõya rougit et fronça ses sourcils en prenant un ton plaintif.

- Papaa !

Naruto se mit à rire et se leva en s'excusant. Il regarda Tõya faire une moue ennuyée et reprit la parole.

- Tõya. Je l'ai déjà dit à Hiroshi vu ce que vous avez acheté mais il faut faire attention par rapport à vos démons. D'accord ?  
- Hein ? Comment ça ?  
- Si ça devient un peu trop sérieux et que ça va plus loin. Tu pourrais perdre un peu pied. Donc il faut faire attention avec Daisuke. Qu'il ne prenne pas le dessus parce que tu serais dans un état second.

Tõya fronça un sourcil en haussant le second en regardant Naruto. Ce dernier fit un petit moulinet de main en expliquant.

- A cause de l'excitation.

Tõya ouvrit la bouche.

- Oh. … Ah. Oui.  
- J'ai failli tuer ton dada, moi, quand on a commencé. Donc fais attention. Je ne pense pas que tu aies envie que Takashi ne puisse plus faire quoique ce soit si vous venez vraiment à sortir ensemble.

Tõya rougit en détourna légèrement son regard.

- Oui, je… D'accord.  
- Et puis c'est un bon ninja alors je voudrais bien qu'il continue à pouvoir travailler !

Naruto s'amusait à taquiner son fils dont le visage ne quittait plus le rouge. Il le laissa finalement tranquille en quittant sa chambre et entendit Yui l'appeler depuis le haut des escaliers de la cours menant à l'étage. Il leva les yeux et vit sa fille lui faire un signe.

- Papa ! Hiro m'a dit que tu pensais peut-être nous envoyer à l'examen chûnin de cette année ! C'est vrai ?

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Takeru arrivait en courant depuis la partie avant de la maison et que Tõya ouvrait sa chambre comme pour réaliser qu'il avait vraiment bien entendu.

- C'est vrai ?

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu. 

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« Soudain, une voix se fit entendre sur le côté.

- Uchiwa !

Airi sursauta et regarda sur sa gauche. Un jeune homme et sa classe était à l'entrée de la salle. Airi demanda, surprise.

- Momiji ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Le prof veut te voir. »

**Et voilà ! Le chapitre 05 est terminé ! Il est tranquille, lui aussi. C'est le début, je ré-installe un peu tout. Les choses vont se re-compliquer doucement mais sûrement, ne vous en faites pas. J'espère malgré tout que vous êtes toujours dedans ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur celles et ceux qui continuent à laisser des reviews, vous n'avez pas été énormément dernièrement. Alors vraiment merci à celles et ceux qui le font ! n.n La suite dans quinze jours ! Comme d'habitude, merci d'avance pour vos reviews !**  
_(à celles et ceux que ça peut intéresser, "Un pari fou, tome 5" est sorti, sur thebookedition. com ! C'est le tout dernier et il y a un mini-chapitre jamais paru sur le net à la toute fin, pour justifier le titre. Bonne lecture !)_

- Densetsu : #prend une pose sérieuse# "Je suis l'Hokage, je connais tout le monde". Haha !  
- Itachi : Bah c'est pas faux, en même temps.  
- Densetsu : #acquiesce et se tourne vers Nana'# Mais au fait ! Tõya demande à Naruto par rapport à Neji et la différence d'âge, mais avec Ginji dans le premier volet, ils avaient aussi une petite différence, il me semble !  
- Nana : Oui. Je sais. Mais je m'en suis rappelée plus tard. Mais bon ! C'est pas grave. Je le rappellerai un peu plus tard via quelqu'un dans l'histoire. Et puis tu n'as qu'à te dire que Tõya ne préfère pas trop se souvenir de Ginji, après ce qui s'est passé.  
- Densetsu : ... mouais.


	6. POW Sasuke II, chap 06

Auteur : Nanarusasu

Couple (va d'un simple bisou à un gros lemon.) : SasuNaru-NaruSasu, NejiHina, ItaSai, HiroHana, TakashiTõya, (à compléter ! )

Genre : Yaoi, Hétéro, Lime/lemon, Angst, Romance, deathfic, aventure,

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à moi e**xcepté les minis-Kyu', les enfants Hyûga **a**insi que Takashi, Rin et Momiji.** _(à vous de vous dire ou non si ce sont des persos de Host Club et Fruits Basket ou pas, moi je fais une différence. Je pique juste les prénoms. :p)_ –et puis Issei mais lui on s'en fiche royal ! xD-

**POW Sasuke II. 06. **

Naruto poussa un soupir.

- Naruto ? Ca ne va pas ?

L'interpellé leva les yeux et montra une moue légèrement ennuyée à sa moitié qui venait de l'interroger. Il répondit.

- Maintenant tout les enfants savent que je réfléchis à les envoyer à l'examen chûnin d'Iwa no kuni. … Et ils ont déjà hâte de partir.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche en signe de compréhension. Ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans leur lit, tout le monde était couché dans la maison.

- Et… tu ne sais toujours pas si tu les envoie ou pas ?

Naruto se tourna de côté dans le lit pour regarder Sasuke et l'interrogea à son tour.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi ? Tu les laisserais partir ?  
- Je ne suis pas Hokage !

Sasuke sourit. Naruto fronça ses sourcils.

- Oui mais tu es leur père aussi. Tu les laisserais partir si ça ne tenait qu'à toi ?  
- Je pense que je t'en parlerai pour avoir ton avis.

Naruto poussa une plainte en frappant plus ou moins mollement sa moitié en rétorquant d'un ton boudeur.

- Sasukeee… ! C'est ce que je suis en train de faire ! Arrête d'éviter la discussion je veux savoir ce que toi tu ferais. A ton avis. Je les envoie ou pas ?

Sasuke répondit enfin sérieusement en fixant le plafond.

- Je ne sais pas, Naruto.  
- Tu es plus logique que moi. A ton avis, ça ira si je les envoie ?

Sasuke sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto.

- Tu m'as fait un compliment, là ?

Naruto fronça encore un peu plus ses sourcils en émettant un son agacé. Sasuke reprit après avoir soupiré.

- J'en sais rien. Ca dépend qui tu envoies comme autres groupes, les responsables de ces derniers, si tu envoies aussi un peu de surveillance à côté, …  
- J'avais pensé à toi.

Sasuke s'étonna.

- Tu m'enverrais avec eux ? Ca dure un moment, cet examen ! Tu vas t'en sortir avec les petits ?  
- Je fais plusieurs plans dans ma tête et l'un d'eux était que tu irais. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, Sasuke.  
- Et tu prévoyais quoi pour les petits si je partais avec les plus grands ?  
- Il y a Airi. Et puis ils sont 10 ans et demi, ils sont grands aussi, maintenant. J'aurai fait avec ou j'aurai demandé de l'aide à Sai.  
- Pas à mon frère ?  
- Il partirait avec les grands, c'est lui le responsable du groupe de Yui, Hiroshi et Katsumi, maintenant.

Sasuke tiqua une nouvelle fois.

- Hein ? Tu l'enverrais là-bas ? Mais… Il est pas encore en état !  
- Il ne devrait rien avoir à faire excepté les surveiller, s'il y va.  
- Oui mais si

Naruto interrompit Sasuke.

- Oui, « si ». Si tout plein de trucs qui font que je me demande si j'envoie nos enfants, Sasuke. C'est pour ça que je t'en parle.

Un blanc s'ensuivit. Sasuke le rompit en premier très sérieusement.

- Je ne pense pas que Tsuki soit au pays de la terre. Ni l'homme qu'elle a suivi. Ils n'auront pas affaire à ça, là-bas.  
- Comment tu peux être sûr ?  
- Takeru aurait déjà fait des rêves, sinon.  
- Il en a peut-être pas fait parce que je vais décider de ne pas les y envoyer.

Sasuke se tourna à son tour dans le lit et passa un bras par-dessus le corps de Naruto pour le faire venir contre lui. Il reprit la parole.

- Tu ne les empêcheras pas d'y aller. Tu vas les y envoyer et moi avec. Si tu te poses la question, c'est que tu ne veux pas les bloquer sans cesse. Ils ont tous le niveau. Et puis à les sur-protéger comme ça, ils n'avanceront pas et finiront par te détester à cause de ça.

Naruto intervint de façon boudeuse.

- Sympa, ta vision des choses…

Sasuke sourit et descendit dans le lit pour coller son front à celui de sa moitié en déclarant.

- Si tu veux je peux rajouter que les villageois ne verront pas d'un bon œil ce favoritisme si tu ne les envoies pas. Parce qu'ils le verront comme tel. Ils se diront que tu attendras un examen plus sûr pour eux à Suna no kuni ou ici dans notre village.  
- Bah c'est un peu ce que je voulais faire…  
- Je sais.  
- Tu crois vraiment que ça ira ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

Naruto se blottit contre Sasuke et reprit sa voix boudeuse.

- T'étais beaucoup plus protecteur quand ils étaient petits…  
- Je sais. Je prends beaucoup sur moi.  
- C'était pas un reproche, tu sais. Je sais que tu fais des efforts. C'est bien, même. Juste que là…  
- Juste que là tu aurais bien aimé me le mettre sur le dos en ne les envoyant pas là-bas.

Les mains de Naruto se resserrèrent dans le dos de Sasuke. Lequel sourit et chuchota à l'oreille de sa moitié qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Naruto s'excusa tout bas.

Le lendemain, très tôt en tout début de matinée, Itachi croisait Takashi au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Il s'étonna de le voir debout si tôt.

- Takashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- L'Hokage voulait me parler avant que je parte en mission.  
- Si tôt ?

Takashi acquiesça.

- Mes équipiers m'attendent. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Pareil, Naru… Enfin l'Hokage veut me voir avant que j'aille chercher mon équipe.

Takashi fronça ses sourcils sans comprendre et demanda.

- « ton équipe » ?  
- Je supervise une équipe de genins pendant le congé maternité de leur prof habituelle.  
- Tenten ?

Itachi sourit.

- Bingo !

Takashi en resta légèrement coi jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi lui dise de partir maintenant plutôt que de faire encore attendre ses coéquipiers. Takashi et lui s'étaient connus à l'hôpital quatre ans plus tôt. Le père de Takashi avait été une des victimes de l'examen chûnin et était longtemps resté à l'hôpital pour des soins. Takashi lui avait souvent rendu visite et avait peu à peu commencé à parler avec Itachi qui suivait des cours de rééducation en même temps que son père. Naruto ne perdit d'ailleurs pas un seul instant pour informer Itachi une fois ce dernier dans son bureau. Le sourire aux lèvres, il demanda.

- Tu as vu Takashi ?  
- Oui. Ca faisait longtemps. Il a grandi comme pas possible !  
- Tõya lui a demandé de sortir avec lui !

Itachi hoqueta en dévisageant Naruto qui hocha bêtement la tête pour insister. Ce dernier reprit.

- Takashi lui a pas dit oui mais apparemment c'est quand même bien parti.  
- Tu viens de lui demander ?  
- Hein !? Non ! Je voulais lui parler de la mission qu'ils vont avoir à faire. Il transmettra aux autres.  
- Mais c'est pas le chef de son équipe !  
- Oui mais je voulais lui parler quand même un peu. Pour voir.

Itachi sourit en regardant Naruto et le pointa du doigt en faisant une remarque.

- Tu vas devenir comme Sasuke ! Fais attention !  
- Non. Je suis pas encore à ce point sur ce sujet-là.

Itachi tiqua et demanda.

- « ce » sujet-là ? Pourquoi tu présentes ça comme ça ?  
- Bah c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir, en fait… Je vais devoir prendre sur moi et… Je pense envoyer Yui, Takeru, Hiroshi et Tõya à l'examen chûnin à Iwa no kuni. Et comme tu es le responsable du groupe de Hiroshi, Yui et Katsumi, … tu vas y aller aussi. Mais je me demande si ça va aller pour toi.  
- Oh. … Ah. Oui. Je comprends.

Naruto acquiesça sans rien dire. Itachi répondit alors calmement.

- Ca devrait aller. Ca fait tout de même quatre ans, tu sais !  
- Oui mais ça ne fait aussi que quelques mois que tu peux faire des missions difficiles et tu es toujours aidé. Là tu vas dev

Itachi interrompit Naruto.

- Ca ira, Naruto. Et comme tu l'as dit je ne fais que superviser. J'accompagne juste, ce n'est pas moi qui passe l'examen. Et c'est du niveau chûnin donc ça ira très bien.  
- Tu es sûr, hein ?  
- Tu veux une excuse pour qu'ils restent ici ?

Un léger blanc s'ensuivit puis Naruto soupira légèrement un non ennuyé.

- T'as pas l'air convaincu, Naruto.  
- Je m'inquiète juste un peu. Comme un parent normal.  
- Je te comprends mais tes enfants doivent avancer, aussi. Il faut bien qu'ils passent cet examen et tu les fais déjà attendre depuis l'année dernière même si, je sais, certains n'avaient alors pas tout à fait le niveau.  
- Je sais tout ça, Itachi. Je voulais juste te prévenir et savoir si ça irait pour toi.

Itachi hocha la tête automatiquement en confirmant à voix haute que tout irait bien. Naruto grimaça légèrement.

- Tu feras attention à eux, hein ?  
- Evidemment.  
- Sasuke va peut-être accompagner. Je sais pas trop encore.

Itachi déclara qu'il restait encore un peu de temps pour en parler et préparer tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

La matinée défila à tout allure. A l'heure du déjeuner, du côté du lycée d'Airi, cette dernière s'installait avec Rin pour manger leur bentô l'une en face de l'autre sur la table de Rin. La demoiselle se délectait d'avance sur le repas qu'elle avait. Rin avait l'âge d'Airi et s'était liée d'amitié avec elle au milieu du collège. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'Airi et portait d'aussi long cheveux noirs que cette dernière. Ses yeux étaient noirs eux aussi et tranchaient avec sa peau pâle qu'elle prenait soin de ne pas trop exposer au soleil sous peine de, comme elle le disait si bien à sa meilleure amie, ressembler à une écrevisse en moins d'une heure.

- Ton frère vient, ce soir ? Tu veux toujours me le présenter ?

Airi haussa une épaule en déclarant ne pas savoir mais que, oui, elle voulait toujours lui présenter Takeru. Elle sourit ensuite en ajoutant quelques mots.

- Ce serait marrant que ma meilleure amie sorte avec mon frère !

Rin força un sourire en se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Oui enfin… Je lui ai jamais parlé. Si ça se trouve on ne va pas s'entendre du tout, hein. C'est pour te faire plaisir que je veux bien que tu nous présentes. Je ne vais pas non plus me forcer.  
- Je sais, je sais !

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre sur le côté.

- Uchiwa !

Airi sursauta et regarda sur sa gauche. Un jeune homme et sa classe était à l'entrée de la salle. Airi demanda, surprise.

- Momiji ? Tu veux quelque chose ?  
- Le prof veut te voir.

Momiji montra le couloir en direction et ajouta.

- Faut que je t'emmène à la salle des profs.

Airi s'excusa à Rin qui lui répondit qu'elle l'attendait pour commencer. Airi se leva et rejoignit Momiji déjà parti, doucement même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué, dans le couloir. Momiji était un adolescent de l'âge d'Airi. Il avait été transféré dans ce lycée au début de l'année scolaire à cause d'un accident lui étant arrivé lors d'une mission. Il ne pouvait plus être ninja. Peu bavard, il n'avait quasiment pas d'ami, juste de vagues connaissances. Il faisait presque une tête de plus qu'Airi et en profitait pour la regarder sans trop se faire voir. Hasa l'avait remarqué mais n'avait encore jamais rien dit à Airi. Airi qui leva soudain son visage pour interroger son camarade de classe.

- Tu manges avec quelqu'un, le midi ?

Momiji écarquilla ses yeux noisettes et détourna son visage en passant sa main gauche dans ses cheveux blonds. Il répondit en regardant sur le côté.

- Non, je… J'ai pas vraiment les même centres d'intérêts que les autres. Ils se forceraient et s'ennuieraient si je m'incrustais.

Airi s'étonna et se pencha un peu en avant pour attirer le regard de Momiji sur elle. Ce qui réussit.

- Des centres d'intérêts comme quoi ?

Momiji hésita en l'observant. Son ventre était légèrement noué.

- Bah j'étais ninja, avant. Je connais pas grand-chose d'autre.

Airi tiqua tout de suite en écarquillant les yeux et sourit en se redressant pour répondre.

- Mes frères et Yui sont ninjas ! Si tu veux parler de ce sujet, viens me voir ! Je n'arrête pas d'en entendre parler du matin au soir quand je ne suis pas au lycée !

Momiji se crispa en rougissant et se racla la gorge en répondant.

- T'es la fille de l'Hokage, … même sans frère et sœur tu en entendrais parler…

Airi fit alors une moue pensive avant de rétorquer très calmement.

- Non. Papa n'en parle pas beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cage d'escaliers. Ils devaient descendre deux étages pour ensuite longer un autre couloir et enfin arriver à la salle des professeurs. Momiji passa devant Airi, descendit quelques marches en silence et demanda soudain.

- Dis, Airi. … Ca ne te dérange pas de… de pas ressembler aux autres ?

Airi hoqueta en se figeant sur place. Momiji, rendu au mi-palier, se retourna pour la regarder. Il ouvrit tout de suite la bouche en voyant la mine grave d'Airi.

- Je voulais pas dire ça ! C'est pas… C'était pas pour dire du mal ! Je te trouve super mignonne, moi ! J…

Il rougit automatiquement en s'arrêtant dans ses paroles alors qu'Airi venait de relever la tête de façon surprise en l'entendant. Momiji se sentit de plus en plus rougir jusqu'à même frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il vit soudain les lèvres d'Airi bouger pour parler, mais il l'interrompit tout de suite en repartant vers leur salle de classe.

- Tu sais où c'est !

Il se mit à courir très rapidement. Airi le suivit du regard sans bouger plus que se retourner, sans voix et les joues rosées. Un garçon autre que ses frères venaient de lui faire un compliment. Est-ce qu'il était sincère ?

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Airi revenait en salle de classe et entendait Rin l'interroger.

- C'était pour quoi ?  
- Le festival pour la fin des cours. Des professeurs voudraient que je fasse une exposition de quelques bouquets d'Ikebana.

Rin ouvrit grand ses yeux et sa bouche avant de s'exclamer que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Airi sourit doucement et acquiesça en répondant avoir accepté. Elle chercha ensuite du regard et demanda.

- Tu as vu Momiji ?  
- Il n'était pas avec toi ?  
- Il m'a vite laissée toute seule.

Rin s'outra.

- Il est gonflé ! Il a dit qu'il devait t'y emme… ner. Ca va ?

Airi venait de rougir de nouveau. Elle acquiesça et commença son repas après avoir souhaité un timide bon appétit à son amie. Amie qui plissa ses paupières en rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Airi hésita, mains levées baguettes en main juste au-dessus de son bentô, et répondit en chuchotant.

- Il m'a dit qu'il me trouve mignonne.

Rin fut d'abord silencieuse, étonnée, puis elle sourit en s'amusant.

- Ca lui tourne la tête de bosser un samedi, tu crois ?

Airi resta silencieuse, gênée. Rin se pencha par-dessus la table en reprenant.

- Au moins un qui a les yeux en face des trous ! Ca s'est passé comment ?

Airi rougit de nouveau et raconta simplement. Une fois terminé, Rin pouffa de rire avant de s'esclaffer plus nettement une main posée sur son ventre.

- Il est trop nul !

Airi gigota sur sa chaise en regardant autour d'elles et rétorqua doucement.

- Il s'est étonné lui-même, c'est tout. Il… Il n'avait sûrement pas dû prévoir ça.  
- Il aurait dû continuer sur sa lancée !  
- Non, je… je serai restée comme une idiote s'il en avait dit plus. Je… Je devais déjà avoir l'air d'en être une, en plus.

Rin sourit mais soupira malgré tout en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- En fait tu me racontais Takeru, mais t'es tout à fait pareille, non ?

Airi fronça ses sourcils et reprit en assurance pour rétorquer.

- On va très bien, merci.  
- Alors pourquoi tu veux que je sorte avec lui ?

Airi perdit son air sûr et répondit comme elle put sans trop savoir quoi dire.

- P… parce qu'il… ne se sent pas bien. Hiro' et Tõya sont loin devant lui d'après lui et il n'a pas envie d'être à la traîne.

Rin haussa un sourcil sans bouger. Donc c'était juste pour ça ? Airi s'excusa. Rin déclara que ce n'était rien et que c'était, après tout, un garçon. Elle haussa ensuite une épaule en ajoutant quelques mots.

- Tous les garçons font ça au début pour essayer. S'il est gentil et qu'il embrasse bien, ça me dérange pas. Et puis il est mignon, ton frère. Il ressemble à l'Hokage !

Rin sourit. Airi haussa ses sourcils en s'étonnant légèrement.

- Tu aimes bien mon père ?

Rin acquiesça en s'extasiant.

- Il est super beau !

Airi grimaça un sourire peu convaincu. Rin le vit et insista. Airi lui assura qu'elle la croyait sur parole sans pour autant vouloir en parler plus. Seulement son amie reprit.

- Tu en penses quoi, toi, de Momiji ?

Airi rougit automatiquement.

- Quoi ?  
- Momiji. Il est mignon, non ? Si on oublie son caractère.  
- Il n'a pas mauvais caractère !

Rin commença à sourire. Airi baissa la tête en jouant un peu avec ses baguettes et ajouta quelques mots.

- Et oui, je… le trouve assez charmant.  
- Et il est blond. Comme ton père.

Airi releva la tête en souriant une nouvelle fois de façon dubitative.

- Oui enfin ils n'ont que ça en commun !

A suivre !  
Nanarusasu.

**Dans le prochain chapitre :  
**« C'est alors que, tandis qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à prendre le paquet pour le lui donner, une tranche de pain en sortit toute seule pour atterrir dans la main de Kaede qui écarquilla les yeux tout comme Sasuke, Itachi et Hiroshi qui s'écarta même un peu sur sa chaise sous la surprise.  
Kaede resta immobile. Hiroshi prit la parole en premier.

- C'était quoi, ça ? »

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Pour une fois, j'y ai répondu dans la journée ! Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit et/ou m'ont fait dire que c'était encore tranquille, pour le moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne va plus tarder à bouger. Certains pouvoirs vont, comme vous le voyez dans la preview, se révéler ! Héhé ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Momiji apparaît enfin ! TINtintin ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien réserver à ce charmant jeune homme ? Hm ? A votre avis ? **  
**J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Encore merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui en mettent ! Et à dans quinze jours pour la suite sinon la semaine prochaine pour celle de Frères troisième du nom ! n.n**

- Densetsu : Ah ! Tu es dans le prochain chapitre, Itachi !  
- Itachi : Oui. On ne peut pas se passer de moi très longtemps. Il faut bien que je fasse quelques apparitions.  
- Nana' : Ah ! Donc c'est pour ça que dans Amour caché n'est pas vécu tu as décidmohmuhmh #ne peut plus parler, a la main droite d'Itachi plaquée sur la bouche#  
- Itachi : #force très mal un sourire et regarde Densetsu pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas prêté attention# Voyons Nana' ! Pense à ceux qui prennent tes livres ! Tu ne vas quand même pas leur faire de spoil sur le tome 5 d'Amour caché n'est pas vécu !


End file.
